Loudverse Multiverse: Borderless Worlds
by GennaiArakida-XIV
Summary: (It's not cancelled, but still under revision!) "I never though things could get worse for me, when I ended up in the Loudverse, but it did. My enemies followed me and managed to drag Earth into Delphi Prime's orbit. We now fight to protect our respective worlds, and I will do whatever it take to protect my new friends! "A.I.D.A/L.O.U.D System, Materialize!"
1. LVMV: Omake Story: DIAG Intro

**Loudverse Muliverse Saga: Borderless Worlds**

 **Arc 1: Dimensional Louds**

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 **The Loud House is owned by Chris Savino, Nickelodeon, Paramount and their respective companies. Also I do not make money of writing fanfiction, cause that would attract the wrong attention. Origin Stories are cool, but did one ever wonder how this all started?**

 **Dive into the Delphi Universe and its properties where everything that can happen always happens! Before I forget, all real world franchises are parodist in nature and means no offense to those involved!**

 **Chapter 0**

 **A Faulty First Start! The Dimensional Protectorate's Call To Arms!**

 ***yawn***

The pre-dawn sky glowed with a slight blue tint mixed with hints of orange and yellow, waiting for the star of the show to begin its 12-hour display underneath a slight cloud-cover that would be the envy of modern-day artists everywhere. The cityscape glowed in between orange light and green trees. Delphi City was truly a sight to behold from every angle, from the Sky-Borne Mountains in the West, to the Verdant Frontier out East that consists of various farm animals the farther you get from the main city. If there are several features to this engineering marvel of this world, this city is the main importer of Free-Dyne chip processors, and MACK Systems, both in which made Delphi City's culture blend in with modern day Indie, Cyber-Punk, and Pre-Borderless Era wear that would not seem so out of place in an advanced city.

Seemingly endless skyscrapers stick out like several swords piercing the sky. Connecting some of those colossal towers were pedestrian and standard road bridges which can support payloads up to 1 to 5 tons of weight. Public Transit was optimal in traversing the roads, and sky-shuttles dotted the skies sometimes, when roads are too slow. Inside one of the smaller skyscrapers, awakens one of the two of the residents, slowly but surely wanting to stay in bed for at least a few moments longer. She was 5'3" average build and muscle tone. Her cream-color skin slightly tan from day to day activities. Her evening wear, a standard shirt with the symbol of Delphi City's logo which consisted of 12 colors alternating between the planet-glow and the Sun prominently, the meaning printed on the back: Protect Everyone, Fear No One.

"Gennai...get uuup." she whispered into said sleeper's ear. A pair of rising stars in the Dimensional Protectorate, Gennai along with Aida, became the go-to guys of the Dimensional Inter-Alliance Guild, a sub-team having a balance and checks system of 3 leaders consistent of Gennai, Aida and Lensflare. Lensflare wasn't as active, but with his silver plated clothing, boots and paneled gloves, he manages the team's high-tech systems, armor repair capsules, and vehicles of the DIAG team. To Lensflare, Gennai and Aida are like family to him, as he didn't have many friends growing up. He had the night shift, considering by the time they left, he ended up asleep while they were awake in the daytime. So waking up at dawn was rare for him but this day was special.

"Today's the Delphi Town Eclipse party! And I'm sooo thrilled to witness this!" Aida said sleepily but with the joy of a 12 year old getting a new Y-Phone. Aida was the heart of the team, as were her friends Alicia and Galia. Alicia along with Galia were twins, they were the Junior team members who had connections with the Delphi City Security, which acted as the right hand of the Dimensional Protectorate, serving and protecting the city they loved. Aida's thoughts drifted lazily as she stepped into the shower area, and got ready for the day. " _Oh, for sure I'll know when he's up...he did have a fitful rest last night."_ she thought as the auto-shower turned on.

*zzz...zzz... **zzz** *

Sleeping at 6' 5" and snoring loudly, Gennai was the main team leader for DIAG of the Dimensional Protectorate, his dark skin glowed with experience and skill for his stature. Being born to scientists who understood the nature of dimensional travel kinda helped when you are known to be born with an innate ability to see past the Constellation Canvas, a shroud of gas and stardust that surrounded a small portion of the Grand Delphinic Belt. It meant that he was able to shape his own fate as so many others did before him. It also resembled somewhat of an easel of newborn stars.

His 14 year old frame was not as athletic as his female counterpart, but he made up for it when on the field with his Mini Arsenal Command Kit, also known as the MACK System. Despite his age, he was well respected by most...and yet the sting of other's jealousy remained. So many insults seemed to either reflect off him, or a better comeback from Gennai managed to scare them off. But he knew it was only a matter of time before it got worse. But that was far off

A seperate system from the normal Dimensional Protectorate issued system, it looked like an ordinary phone with all the features of a super computer, the power of a processor yet the affordability of a modern-day pre-owned PC. It was a simple looking gear but with commands that would look better off in a visual video game. That's the fist thing enemies go for, and the last thing they see before being arrested, after seeing it in action.

Aida once claimed it looked good on Gennai in battle, and while asleep...she sings to him in his ear, as this has a calming effect on him when sad or stressed in his sleep. She had a lovely singing voice, he was told this during a firefight with a Luminesian Flamemaster. Sometimes,what we hide can not always be bad. The alarm on his MACK System rang a bit of a heroic tune as he stirred awake and sat up, rubbing his eyes like a child would when roused from slumber. For all intents and purposes, in some ways, he kinda is.

"Aida! Please fix me coffee!" Gennai and Aida had banter moments like this, and today was no different. " _I'm busy in the shower, can't it wait?"_ "Nooo, it cannnn't! You destroyed the auto-coffee maker last time! And the toaster, *whimpers* she still refuses to talk to meee!" " _I for one did not know that those kitchen appliances were dating! Sheesh, despite all that high-tech armor, plus you being built like an Imperial Standard Guardian, and a sterling reputation for our team's success, you still act like such a child sometimes!"_ A sad whimper escapes his throat."But you and I can't function well without iit! *cries*"

Aida shut off the water cause one, she was already done and was drying off in her favorite towel/robe ensemble. And two, she was tired of Gennai's incessant wining, even though she was used to it, regardless. She never held it against him, as she can be whiny herself. Aida then power walked to Gennai's side of the bed and stared down at him with a rage that would make a demon back down.

It looked like she was about to unleash her anger at him, but her rage filled gaze softened a bit as she realized that it wasn't entirely his fault, also for the fact that Gennai, was shedding tears of his own. _Damn, I forgot he hates it when I get mad at him for dumb reasons sometimes._ Aida thought, as she hugged him quickly. "Look, you haven't been back to Delphi Town in 5 years! I guess it was hard for me as well, I did grow up in an apartment zone, it wasn't always clean as often, but that's what happens. The same goes for what we have," Aida leaned in close, and kissed her significant other. "It may not be squeaky clean as we want it to be, but I would never trade this for anything." She the broke the kiss. "Better?" Aida asked. "Much better, thanks to you, now let's get going!" Gennai responded.

"GUYS, THE SOLAR ECLIPSE IS COMING, QUICK USE YOUR-" *Thud!* "solar-shades...ugh." Despite all that intelligence, not all lifeforms have perfect hand-foot coordination, especially Lensflare. He can't see certain colors like most Delphinians can, so he has special lenses that enable color enhancement, in a true spectrum, of course...that led to some issues with his general sight, but if it would help him be better accepted, then who was he to argue with the visionaries?

"Are you two done, come on and please get your coffee, before I start digesting myself. I hate breaking up your make-up moments, but you two have important duties!" Lensflare said as he ranted on. "Gennai, you have business with Aegis, Aida's practical twin sister. She wants to make sure you aren't teasing her, and patrolling the outer planetary defenses. Aida, you have a meet and greet with your...'fans', but honestly I feel something's gonna happen bad if you're not careful. Alicia, Galia and I, have a late start at the Delphi Academy. We will watch the eclipse from there, and...this coincides with an ancient prophecy.

 ** _"In Delphi's darkest hour, 24 brave souls will be led by the boy with white hair, the souls within them will be the key to bring balance to the Multiverse once and for all, but beware of treasonous eyes, who would wish to unmake all that He hath built out of spite. One day a second prophecy will reveal itself to the Primeworlders, Heed their words, for one day...words will not be enough to end the bridge-burners of creation. A planetary convergence will occur 6 months time, during which the counterparts of the Primeworld will reveal to the souls who listen a warning of dark times."_**

Lensflare continued, as if he were in a trance:

 _"The Reincarnate Children rise, The First War begins anew, A shattered mask, War rests in peace, Poison cured, Corruption purified, Shadow brought to light, Time rewritten twice, The Monster slain, The False Queen redeemed, The Twins reborn, Eternity's destiny determined."_

"You feeling alright, Lenzyflare?" Gennai and Aida asked, as the conversation took a dark turn. "Y-yeah, just...be forewarned about this moment, for sometimes, things will not end the way you think. And while the name is flattering, I'd advise against calling me that in front of those twins." Putting on his green science tunic and visor, he then left the room, adding: "By the way you are 3 minutes behind schedule, so hop to it!"

Panic sets in as the remainder of the apartment room occupants scrambled to get clean, Gennai especially, since yesterday he took down a gang of Spice Terrorists. They dressed like desert warriors from another planet and kept saying "The Spice is life!" He didn't buy it for even a minute. Turns out...Arrakis was real, and they were let go after they promised not to consume the Life Spice in public. The last thing he needed was yet another dispute within the Multi-Cluster Galaxy Coalition, which had been on shaky ground already.

Aida was as always reading her holo-paper, which is always customed to the user's style. "Come on, Gennai. We need to report to the Delphinic Council after the eclipse ends." "Okay..." Gennai said in response, but sounded half-hearted. "You okay G-man? You're not like your usual self. It probably didn't help that I snapped at you." "No, it's not that, it what Lensflare said...it troubled me greatly."

"You mean that prophecy? You know that we say things we don't understand, sometimes, right? So think nothing of it, or at least put this in the back of your mind: save it for later, okay?" Aida then kissed him, not so deeply, but just enough to re-energize his heart and mind.

"Hey, Lovebirds..." Alicia and Galia said. "We need to be dropped off at school, and the last thing we need to do is be late for our Junior Patrols!" Gennai and Aida broke off the kiss, flustered. They put on their Protectorate Armor sets grabbed the twins and left the building post-haste, taking in the view of Delphi City, the most populous city of Delphi Prime. With it's orate towers and population housed within, it seemed like nothing could ever tarnish this day.

But even in this world...seldom anything goes as planned.

 _This is the Loudverse..._

 _ **(We see a time-skip 3 hours later as the eclipse begins, and a strange light appears on the city, a multi-color energy that builds up and suddenly crumples the town square.)**_

 _We seldom forget that we have our parts to play in this tale we call 'Life'. Worse still, we take things for granted._

 ** _(A visual of Delphi Town, now a shell of its former self, the result of Deflectress, formerly know as Aegis, Aida's twin sister, who was envious of what Gennai had.)_**

 _Even in a shining city like this, some things are always constant. And the price he was going to pay..._

 ** _(Gennai struggling to hold on to any hand-hold as he is being pulled to his supposed doom)_**

 _...will be far greater than any pain he has been through._

 _ **(Several visions swim through his head as he slowly regains consciousness in an unfamiliar world.)**_

 _ **"Hey, Lisa, come over here quick! I think the zombie's waking up!" "Eww, Lana, show some respect!"**_

 _"Yep, Worst Dream EVER!"_

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had to take care of things for some time, and I nearly suffered from burnout! It sucks, but I will power through this! I give you my word!_**

 ** _(Word count before re-edit: 2100)_**

 ** _(Word count after re-edit: 2368)_**


	2. LVMV: Arc 1: Chapter 1: Fall and Rise

**Loudverse Multiverse Saga: Borderless Worlds**

 **Arc 1: Dimensional Louds**

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon, Paramount and their respective companies. Also I do not make money of writing fanfiction, cause that would attract the wrong attention, I put the Omake chapter first to get some exposition out the way and build up the characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Enter Delphinian! Your New Hope Begins Now!**

 _Running...that's all one can do when faced with a planet-wide disaster. Then again, what can one do in the face of a pandemic?_ He mused at the thought. One day you're chilling out at Delphi Union Plaza, next thing you know you your crew's scattered beyond reach, your girlfriend dead, and your 'small' hometown of Delphi Town is 25% ruins.

Even in the span of 3 months, which is kinda stretching things a bit, and a madwoman with a sword and some obsession with dismantling you piece by piece is in the meantime tearing everything apart. Not too long ago, this place was filled with shoppers, businesspeople, thrill-seekers and children running through the streets of the largest city on the 9 Continents, Delphi City. Delphi Town, however, looked more like an advanced ghost town. What with the signs of an evacuation gone horribly wrong, cars stewn about, and the stragglers trying in vain to escape, the town had seen better days.

But you're wondering 'what does this have to do with the Loudverse?' Well, this is part of the issue he faces, cause it's not just one Loud universe that's been put under peril cause of her. He heard reports of an unknown Multiverse sector called 'Loudverse Prime', but he dismissed it as junkie holo-news. Now, Gennai didn't think too much of such a world that could hold such a good standing. However that wasn't on his mind at the moment.

With only 45% of the Delphinic Spiral Cluster Galaxies mapped, and 75% of the Delphi Spiral Galaxy completely filled with varied lifeforms, technologic advancements, and exploration bases on the variant worlds, Delphi Prime was at the point where they could protect itself and their allied worlds. However, not all things turn out that way we expect it to be, so the betrayal of D.I.A.G was shocking, for them and Delphi City. Most of the non-essentials were evacuated to safe zones inside Delphi City. Little did they know, D.I.A.G was having their asses handed to themselves by Deflectress.

"Where are you!? I will find you eventually...and you will **BURN! HAHAHAHA!"** he heard the sword-wielding assailant shout her declaration. She then fired wave after wave of energy trying to lure him out. Wearing the Enhanced issue Advent Integrated Defense Armor, he could hold his own against criminals, armed assailants, like the one he's facing off with at the moment, and the occasional rabid fan or two who wanted to chip his armor for some freaky shrine. Now, as far as he knew, Gennai was the only one left in his team, but he didn't have time to mourn his losses. He had a job to do, and he was not going to let it all be in vain.

Built to withstand a multitude of cheap shots, able to cycle between kinetic and energy based shielding, enhances the user's strength, and hosting a dozen weapon options, the A.I.D.A System was tested with the newly born D.I.A.G of Delphi Prime.

Standard and Enhanced models not withstanding, the system boasted additional features, approved by the Delphinic Council, of course. And the additional card system that made things easier: 300 cards each. They were tailored to be used in any fashion one saw fit. And right now, he needed a miracle. He reached into his pouch and smiled a bit, as he formed a plan that was sure to succeed.

The Enhanced model was what he wore when he was on missions, with additional adapter drives, but there were far too few who use them, so the alternative was a card-based system which was harder to master, but well worth the blood and tears Gennai and his classmates endured. It now served as a stress test, but there was one problem: this was no test.

Created to withstand a multitude of disasters, block parties, and the occasional graffiti artist, the Delphi Town Square was located where the original park once stood, but now it serves as a reminder that even the best can falter sometimes. Just recently, Gennai suffered a loss of one of his own, barely 1 year and, 6 months after turning 14. Aida was his closest friend and...he dare not say that out loud, for it was used against him once. He pushed that thought out of his mind, as he recalled happier times.

Bittersweet tears rolled down his face as he remembered the times the real Aida helped him out during his years in the group. His first Enhancement surgery, which gave him nightmares mere days afterward. It was bad enough to make him hallucinate the end of Creation as we know it. Aida was the first person to calm his agony. She fell in love within a reasonable enough time frame, and soon...but he could not believe it, after he saw what happened to her. Not anymore.

There were times where Aida was there fighting off bullies, making sure he was strong in heart and mind, and she trained him in his fighting potential, so at least if his enemies start to fight back, he wouldn't be so helpless next time. His first kiss, followed by a cuddle session 'til dawn. What could he say, other than she did that of her own volition. But now, her eyes forever closed, and his dreams died with her. But he still had a job to do, and failure was not an option for him.

"Thanks Aida...for always keeping me safe. Even if you're...no longer around to watch my back." The call went out over a traitor in their ranks, but when they approached the area to capture them, they were ambushed. One by one Gennai's team met a harsh fate, some worse than others, even Aida didn't go down easy before she was finally broken beneath Deflectress and her Dual-Blades. "But I know what needs to be done! I have to stop you, or what I went through will be in vain!" He smiled wider, then revealed his _Multi-Arsenal Command Kit._ ( **MACK** for abbreviation and easier pronunciation.)

Each one issued has a personal voice access system, which was needed because the imported class pet Blue-Scaled Pangolin got stuck in the storage system for 6 hours...for a dumb prank. The pangolin was unharmed, but since then, the voice unlock system was guarded more than the numbered password system. Because of such security measures, no one could ever record another's voice and access the gears and nanos within. "This is Gennai-1688XIV, requesting Delphinium Arsenal Access!" The Delphinium Arsenal was an additional command input created by D.I.A.G to prevent accidental misfires, just in case of enemy sabotage. _"Hello, and permission granted." A smooth voice said._

 **"You want me, come get me, you Saturday villain reject! Aegis** _Mode: Force Blades! Engage!"_ Gennai may not have used his weapons much, but his favorite blade style was suited to the current enemy in front of him. A mix of old and new combat styles, Delphi Mixed Melee was something so simple and yet hard to master, but he was learning something everyday, and within 6 months he managed to adopt a style on his own.

However, he made 3 mistakes at this current moment: calling out your attacks when a Delphinian can hear you from thousands of miles away, secondly, he may have just alerted his presence to the most well known Delphinian and treasonous Power-Shot User Deflectress, who wore the same Xeno-Valkyrie class armor her twin sister had. And lastly, he should have known that she was standing right in front of him.

A former Delphinic Protectorate Guard, she was envious of Gennai and what he had; a complete family...she HAD Aida and her father, but that was it. Their mother died long ago, and while it didn't look like it affected her much, she missed her terribly. He however had a crew that he could call family, and two living parents, and his extended family, which had 2-3 generations ahead of her. It didn't really help that Councilman Carson was a better mentor than his own twin sister, Countess Carina. Deflectress's jealousy cemented into outright loathing when Gennai showed up. She hated the idea that Gennai was proving to belong where she was before the treason occurred.

That's who she wanted to tear apart and destroy: 'The Delphinian Who Had Everything'. So in the span of 3 months she planned this ambush on him, Aida, and his loved ones. The one who had Everything, was about to lose it all for good! She also enlisted Captain Tartarus, leader of the Hades-Preliator Fleet, to follow her current target to the ends of the universes if need be. This battle turned to be an all-out slaughter fest for her. But Gennai remained standing, even after leveling several areas and streets of Delphi Town.

 _"_ And look who I found! Gennai, you genius ditz...never leave yourself wide open to my onslaught! Whatever you throw at me, I will shove it back in your face **A THOUSAND-FOLD!** I am Deflectress! And you are mine!" She snarled as she tried to rush him. She was responsible for the attacks, the brutality of what Aida went through, and the broken forms of his crew, and his family. While Aida was dead, they weren't, but they may as well have been, considering the amount of damage Delphi Town, a subcity of Delphi City sustained. Gennai dodged the attack, but barely, as Deflectress managed to force him on his back.

It was then that he knew that Aida was dead and gone, after all, she was the first of many victims of Deflectress and her jealous rage. "You killed Aida, my girlfriend, your sister! One of the few people that made me better than where I was! And you cut her down in cold-blood! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS FATE! **I have plenty of reasons to wipe the floor with you!** " Gennai roared back with a determination to stop her for good. He then ran full-tilt, dodging her swordplay as best he can, trading blows along the way. Even then, Deflectress was even faster, as she cut him several times, trying to slow him down with her close-range blade.

Made of the strongest metals in and around Delphi Prime and the Four Delphi Guardians also known as the Four Delphinic Moons, these blades were the perfect tool, and could only break under extraordinary circumstances, which considering even now, these were extraordinary circumstances! Gennai decided that falling back was a better option than going all like 'Attack x3' at the enemy.

 _I gotta end this quick, or I'm done for!_ Gennai thought as he managed to hide behind a building that used to house cars from the elements. _Let this be your last battlefield..._ Gennai thought as he tried to come up with a better plan. _Okay, evasion can only get you so far, so I'll use misdirection!_ Suddenly he felt a chill in his spine, like he should have hidden better.

" **I finally found you, evader!"** She then attempts to slice him in two! Gennai exclaimed in response, "Wait, before you do so...I have some parting words for you." She paused mid-slash, and yet she felt something was wrong. 'Why didn't he fall down like the others' she thought. Deflectress asked in response, "And that is?"

Gennai smiled, as he prepared his Special Technique, and shouted, " _Never leave an opening you can't counter for! **DELPHINIAN FINISHER: Broadsword Blastwave!"**_

Gennai then proceeds to flip-kick the sword away from her hands, then kicks her away from the building, then executing a few slashes at close range, before refocusing his weapon and fires a high energy plasma beam, which the shockwaves from the blast shears off a third of the parking structure and pieces of both their respective armor before the explosion levels what remains of the garage.

Landing on his feet, barely, then fell to his knees in triumph he responded with a smug grin, _"_ Deflect that, bitch..." He should have chose a better time to say so, cause even then after such a point-blank shot, she was still alive and kicking, and in the literal sense! She extricated herself from the debris, and proceeded to beat him senseless, nearly breaking his right arm and left leg! Her face was contorted with a fury never seen since the Old World Days.

"You managed to pull that off, HOW!?" Deflectress asked in a rage. She never had tasted defeat before, which would scare anyone if she so much as thought she would lose. "You had me dead to rights Gennai but even then, you...still managed to best me! But I have one more trick up my sleeve." Her voice started to weaken from that blast, her armor chipped in multiple places.

To be fair though, Gennai did not fare much better. His armor took the full brunt of the attack, his body, lined with fresh cuts and scars. His MACK tool-kit, glitching off and on, and his right arm and left leg seemed broken but not beyond repair, but he did it. Gennai took down Deflectress, he laughed through his pain.

Gennai took one more jab at her, "I'm not going to take the easy way out of this like you did. Aida was a great friend, and you punished her for being kind. You killed your own sister, for Larada's sake! You will face your judgement when it's all said and done. I will see to it that you will be thoroughly punished for what you've done!" Deflectress can't believe it! She lost to someone who was not as adept at combat as she was, but skilled as well. She could not take that lying down!

"You may have won, but I assure you... **IT WILL BE YOUR LAST TRIUMPH!"** Deflectress roared as she threw something at Gennai to distract him. Weakened already by what he did, he dodged the particle beam, just before it did any damage. With a damaged leg no less, he still managed to dodge whatever that thing was she threw at him.

What he didn't know, was that she was not aiming for him at all. "Warning! Dimensional Shift in progress!" an on-board readout said on his Mack System. Gennai shouted in fear for what Deflectress had done, "What the hell did you throw!?" Deflectress laughed at Gennai, for she really turned the tables on him, big time! "A parting gift, from me! If you live through it, maybe I'll have a rematch with you someday! Farewell, Space Boy!" Deflectress said as she beamed out.

"Figures that she would pull this move, way before she pulled out." He muttered to himself. He could only hold on for so long before the resultant gravity well sucked him in, and in his exhausted state...he may as well have died. But something was different about this hole. It was at this moment Gennai finally understood: this was a Mini-Wormhole. Presumably used in emergencies, this particular one lead to a world he thought he'd never see.

"This looks bad! I don't think- I...can hold on being awake much longer..." Gennai muttered to himself. 'Aida, Aegis...I am sorry, I failed to set things right. I guess things can't get any worse than it already is now, right!?'

Then, Murphy's Law kicked in as a huge flash of light lit up the skies and a blue portal flashed into view, which then proceeded to suck everything in, the alien trees, with purple leaves, and blue fruit, Delphinium laced metal, and a two-wheeled auto-bike, which looked custom-built. Well, not everything, at least nothing didn't get really bad, but it sure felt like it!

"Was that a kitchen sink!?" Then everything went black when he felt something hit him in the back of the head...then the portal closed behind him. All that remained was the scars of battle that was once the proud center of Delphi Town, now a silent tomb for the survivors who witnessed a tragedy far greater than treason.

 _ **AN: I wasn't sure where I was going with this, as I was trying to base this off of as I can Lucid Dream so well..apologies if I had ripped off things from other worlds. This, and several other chapters are going through a big rewrite! Chapter 9 is coming soon and it's a big one! Hopefully I can make it up to you guys! I'm actually adding extra bits, just in case.**_

 _ **(Word count before rewrite: 2,338)**_

 _ **(Word Count after rewrite: 2,911)**_


	3. LVMV: Arc 1: Chapter 2

**Loudverse Muliverse Saga: Borderless Worlds**

 **Arc 1: Dimensional Louds**

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 **The Loud House is owned by Chris Savino, Nickelodeon, Paramount and their respective companies. Also I do not make money of writing fanfiction, cause that would attract the wrong attention. Oh, one thing you gotta understand: The life of a Delphinian is never an easy one, as we're about to find out.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Welcome to the Loudverse, Gennai! An Awkward Start to a New world!**

 _A day like I had...is not what I have in mind._ Gennai knew something went wrong, but he couldn't place his finger on it, in fact he couldn't move at all. He panicked, fearing he paralyzed himself. But he felt his limbs were numb, but capable of movement. So he decided to move a bit, and regretted it seconds later. ' _AGH, why am I in so much pain!?'_ he thought. Soon he started to remember...the Battle of Delphi Prime, Deflectress and her betrayal of D.I.A.G., and of the Delphinic Protectorate, Aida and her death. His vision was blurry at first, but then isn't everything blurry when you've been knocked out?

 _ **(This chapter takes place a week before the second week of Summer.)**_

"Hey Space Tarzan, wake up. It's 5:30 AM, and you need the exercise! So get up already! Or do I have to tell the others that you've been daydreaming again? And who's Aida" Gennai snapped open his eyes, and glared at the one who said that. "Seriously, Lynn!? You would risk telling them that?" She glares right back with the stare that would scare even the cruelest of villains.

"Then I suggest you listen good: you owe us an explanation on how you landed in our yard, and with all that scrap metal surrounding you. You're so lucky we managed to hide you, and come up with a decent excuse for all that junk sitting there. So, please get off your caboose, tighten your neons and MOVE YOUR FEET!" _Spoken like a true Delphinian Councilman..._ Gennai thought. _You've no need to tell me twice! Besides it's a 3-day weekend! What's the worst that could happen?_

When Gennai was younger, he showed promise due to his quick learner trait, enabling him to read over the history of Delphi Prime several times. But there are drawbacks, like sleep cycles to deal with.

The first thing he noticed was he was no longer 6'4", his MACK System was malfunctioning wildly, and a pair of twins, one with a red snapback cap and overalls, the other with a pink dress, gloves, a sash and a tiara, were standing over him discussing what to do with the person sprawled in their yard.

"Hey, stop poking him, Lana!" "You're just jealous cause I found him first, Lola!" "He better not be dead, cause we have a lot of explaining to do if we have to hide a dead body!" "Lola, calm down, we will figure this out...eventually!" Gennai responded with a tired voice: "Do you mind? I'm still using this!"

Lola and Lana's reponses varied back and forth, thus Lola responded first, "Eep! A Zombie! And he's gonna eat our trophies and-" "Cool! The living dead has come back...I'm gonna whack it with a shovel!" Gennai freaked out as he exclaime as best he can: "NO, NO NO WAIT! I am not a zombie, nor would I eat your brains...they're much too small for me." 'Oh, ha ha, funny princess...' he laughed in his head, then grits his teeth in pain as he found out that he was still injured.

"I can see your soul, it is haunted with painful memories...wanna talk about it? Are you really dead though" An 9-year old girl with black hair and dress with white sleeves asked. "No thanks, I-" He looks up then to his left and says, "What memories-hrgk! Ow, still in immense pain, here!" Gennai snarled. "Lucy, what did I tell you about sneaking up on our guest here?" Lola said waving him off. "Me and my sibs will help hide you, but you owe us big time!" Lana said with a serene calm. "Plus, its nice to see someone not from around here for a change..."

Gennai quickly agreed, not wanting to incur the wrath of whoever might mistake him for a bad guy. "Fair enough, but I have a few questions...how fast can you move me without further injury, and what are your names?"

"I'm Lana, and this brat twin glitter-princess sis of mine is Lola!" Lana said her tongue sticking out at said twin. "And I'm Lola, the princess..." she grabs his collar yanks him to her eye level and snarls in his ear, "And _don't you forget it!"_ Gennai held in his breath, as he was startled by the speed in which he was gripped by his tattered shirt.

"I'm Lucy." said girl says politely. "I'm what some call Gothic, or Goth for short. I write poems and wear black, (not all the time, mind you.) but I wasn't always like this, for you see-" In the midst of Lucy's introduction, she was rudely interrupted by the 5 year old scientist, Lisa Loud.

"Do not disturb the immobile patient while I apply some splints and aspirin...sure, they let a 5 year old handle medicine, but they won't let me open gateways to other universes...again! 'It's too dangerous' they say...well I say in their street vernacular, that's horseapples!"

"And here's Buzzkill, aka Lisa Loud...pht, Buzzkill, that's funny!" Lana said in regards to Lisa, who made her way to the center of the backyard and saw a 14 year old in such a terrible state. Wounds covered his person, and his clothes, tattered and torn. She then poked him with her pencil. 'Leni's gonna have a field day with this vagrant, if he is one...though he hasn't done any lasting harm to my sibling units. Perhaps a greeting is in order.'

 _You know what? This may not be so bad, after all!_ Gennai thought as he was led to the back entrance of the Loud House. Hobbling considering his injuries, he managed to sit down on the backyard steps. _There is an 85% chance I can figure out this new world..in the inverse, it could go poorly!_ But, it may as well have gone poorly, because he felt a two tiny pins embed into his lower back, the followed a painful shock. With him on the steps, no less!

"Sir, though I have nothing against you personally, you did manage to make a mess of a part of our backyard, ergo I used a portable thunder gun, street name: Taser. When you do awaken...I have some paper and carbons for you to fill out. By the way, have you met Lily Loud?" Lisa points to said 2 year old and says to her, "Our friend's going to nap soon, Lily. When he wakes up, I will get my answers." "Okay..." Lily responded. 30 seconds later she asks, "He awake now? Sleepy like Linky?" "Yes Lily, sleepy like Linky." Lisa responded. That was the last thing he remembered hearing, before slipping into a unconscious state. ' _I take it back...THIS WILL END POORLY FOR ME AFTER ALL!'_

 ** _Meanwhile, In Delphi Prime's orbit..._**

Standing at 7 feet 1 inches, Captain Tartarus is quite imposing. Clad in Guardian Form armor, he stands on the bridge of the most imposing battle cruiser in the Hades Fleet, Tiamat. Her hull was several layers thick, and bristling with armaments, some obtained through less noble means. Her engines used a unique source of energy, which has fueled so many other ships on Delphi Prime for the past century. Shaped like a sword with inverted wings, Tiamat was a sight to behold, her crew just as much.

When he spoke, his voice registered throughout the small fleet gathered near her port and starboard sides. "Today, our world stands on the edge of a new age! Deflectress, our newest recruit, dispatched our so-called hero, into another dimension!" The assembled crews and captains of their respective ships cheered, while on the surface, Delphinians left and right were dismayed at the news.

"Now we finish what our primal ancestors started 40,000 years ago, and conquer the multiverse in the name of Marduk' Remnants! This will be our finest hour! And our revenge!" Captain Tartarus pushed a button, revealing to the ships and the readers, what looked to be Earth. "Gennai's last known location is here. This Loudverse will be ours for the taking...and soon we will be the masters of their realm! Take note, that there is a Planet Nine there as well, and we will use it to it's fullest extent!" The screen showed an artist's rendering of Planet Nine on the screens.

"I will lead my ship first...so that you will follow and keep the Earther's populace in line." He then gives the order to Dimension Jump. "Beware, Earth...your time is nigh!" Captain Tartarus whispered as space folded around his flagship, and then vanished...leaving an already scared Delphi Prime in it's wake.

 _ **AN:**_ _ **Sorry for the wait, everyone. This rewrite's taking a bit longer than I thought. But I did say I was gonna deliver!**_

 _ **Words before rewrite: (1618)**_

 _ **Words after rewrite: (1630)**_

Reviews are permitted, but no flames please! We had trouble putting out the flames the last time! And let me know if I missed something!


	4. LVMV: Arc 1: Chapter 3

**Loudverse Muliverse Saga: Borderless Worlds**

 **Arc 1: Dimensional Louds**

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 **The Loud House is owned by Chris Savino, Nickelodeon, Paramount and their respective companies. Also I do not make money of writing fanfiction, cause that would attract the wrong attention. Speaking of which, a new enemy appears on the field, yet strangely familiar. Meanwhile, the younger Louds encounter our hero, in less than ideal** **conditions. What's going to happen next? Find out...NOW!**

 ***insert epic main theme here***

 **Chapter 3**

 **A Sudden Proposal Between Allies! Schooltime for Gennai!?**

"No offense, G-man, but I still find it kinda hard to believe that Lisa out of all my sibs has you over a barrel! Lola, maybe..." Lynn was clearly perturbed by the questions that were answered for her, but she was intrigued by some specifics: that Gennai's home of Delphi City was home to thousands like him, and out of those, he and his team were selected for the D.I.A.G. Project. But what surprised her the most, was Delphi City was 3 times larger than New York, and maybe even larger still.

Arranged like a hexagon surrounded by a set of highways and bridges, the main hex contained the Capital Spire which also housed the day to day operations of the DIAG Guild. Lynn kinda understood why Gennai was reluctant to indulge further details, as she had secrets of her own, but she kept quiet otherwise. "So what made you agree to the madness that is my family?" Lynn asked Gennai, as she scarfed yet another protein bar. "Well it kinda started a week and two months before school actually started, the second week of 31 days of your calendar year..." Lynn Jr. responded, "Fair enough but lets pretend I didn't know half the jargon you said, ok?"

 ** _Flashback to June 5 Friday, 201x, Pre Blue Earth Disaster_**

 _ **"WHAT DO YOU-** what do you mean I can't use my MACK System anymore!?" _Gennai at first started to yell, but then he notice the dark glares from some of the Loud siblings, even Leni. He then resume his rage-fueled question, quieter this time. "Sorry, what I meant to say was, 'Why can't I use my gear anymore?' You said it was damaged beyond-"

"As I said before, your MACK System was somehow damaged during your, impromptu landing. Therefore, until I can find a permanent substitute for your "gear", I will and can only at best repair your internal data for transfer...in other words: sorry my wayward crash-lander, your MACK is cracked!" Lisa said with a finishing flourish of her hands. "But fear not, most of your personal data is now in the hands of Royal County Office! Now the easy part's done, we need to register you as a citizen..."

The girl seated next to Lisa, was kinda livid that she didn't get to use the joke first. "I'm witty every day and **_THIS IS WHAT THEY LAUGH AT!?"_** Luan, the self-proclaimed comedy girl snarled to herself. Luna, with her pixie-cut hair, purple skull shirt and plaid skirt, responded as expected of the budding rock-star: "I got that sinking feeling that it wasn't your joke to tell, but cheer up brah, cause tonight's gonna be a good night! Oh, and sorry for your damaged clothing, Gennai-bro."

"Ladies please! As I was saying, Gennai, give me a few days and I'll find *hopefully* a suitable replacement! In the meantime, lets re-read this paper you signed without hesitation..." _Seriously, even someone as interesting as him needs to read the manual!_ Lisa thought as she showed him the iron-clad contract dubbed the 'Loud's Precepts', basically rules and 'Loud Laws' as Lisa called them.

"Firstly never anger Lori or Lucy, especially Lynn Jr. when she's 'amped up' as it were." Gennai read off the first rule, as written. _Honestly I don't want to take that chance, as one, I usually can get along with others easily. "_ Secondly, you will obey parental rules, written or otherwise. Our mother unit can be quite cross when things don't go right!" Gennai laughed nervously, as he should. Aida was the practical 'mother' of the group he was in, and if you managed to anger her, she will probably tear you a new one. He was glad to take Lisa's word for it, though. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, you know. "Our father is, well less strict, but he will get mad when pushed too far, as our 5th sister Lynn learned the hard way...

"Thirdly, if one or two sisters end up in a feud, you must take appropriate steps to avoid the area, lest you get caught in the crossfire of their rage." Lisa said with a terse voice as clear as the early evening sky. Gennai then nodded. "You are permitted to tell our brother unit Lincoln, but we prefer it if you kept this from him so we can minimize casualties-" Lisa started to speak further, but was interrupted. "Wait, what!?" Gennai's eyes went wide with worry. Deaths!? That was something he had to deal with sometimes, but at THIS magnitude!? "Easy, friendly-party unit! No one's going to meet death anytime soon from such a brutal 'brawl', however we have medical kits on hand as per parental units orders. We are actually in need a an overhaul of the 'Protocol'...big time." The response was a little better from Lisa, but it still unsettled him.

"So, any other rules I need to know, before I get some sleep?" Gennai asked tiredly. Considering he almost recovered from the shock from being tasered, he needed to properly assimilate the added information. "Ok, here goes: Don't take too long in the bathroom, do practice good hygiene, never tap on Lucy's shoulder, she hates that...REALLY hates that! Se will show her 'Demon Stare' and it's not something I'd wish on my worst enemies!" Gennai nodded in slight fear. "Okay, what else?" Lynn responded, "It is okay to ask for seconds if we have any, but do not waste it or you'll regret it. Curfew for older siblings is at 10:00 P.M. ALWAYS. Exceptions can be permitted but you will be expected to work extra hard for it, got it?"

"Yes Lynn and Lisa. I'll keep that in mind." "And just so you know, this is the LOUD HOUSE! Expect noises of all kinds," Lisa finished with a smirk. "Ok then, initial at the bottom, place your thumbprint on the paper, and sign here..." Gennai signed his John Hancock (that's fancy talk for signature) on said bottom line. His signature writing style consisted of Delphinic Basic English, which therefore used ancient wordplay and modern method speaking techniques to sharpen the mind. It basically breathed life into a once thought dead language. Lisa was fascinated by the dexterity of his hand as he signed the paper, despite being tased. What he didn't know, but would later find out that his fate will change either for the better or worse...

"Alright, so any other rules I need to know?" Gennai asked the older Loud siblings, Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan respectively. Their responses varied, from "Unless it's an emergency, or in Leni's case a 'fashion emergency', keep out of our *points to Leni and herself* room. That means no unauthorized entry." to things like, "Beware of April 1st. Luna's music can overwhelm you at times so try to tell her to tone it down..." to even things like, "ROCK AND ROLL AIN'T NOISE POLLUTION!" And lastly, the one rule that was recently established: "Don't feel like you're not part of us, cause you are, even though we just met...we will keep you safe, at least til you're ready to stand on your own again, but we will never forsake you."

And for once since he 'landed' here, Gennai felt content.

But even I fear, it wont last long...

 **Meanwhile, back in the universe Gennai was sorely ejected from...**

Two silhouetted beings, both female saw the weird emergency signal that they found. "What is it? This would normally not trouble you this much." The first female said to her friend in a rich semi-alto voice...said friend responded in a voice likened to a veteran child actress: "Well, we know it was _him_ that sent the distress call, but there's nothing of his life-signs, nor his call-card!" The younger female whimpered sadly as she spoke, "Is he gone for good?"

"No! I assure you 'sis'...we will find him, and then we will avenge what _she_ took from us!" "I know...but it's so hard! Seeing him gone like that, it reminds us of why we keep doing this." A rough pre-teen female voice responded, "Gennai's the one we always needed when we had no one else...he was like a family to us, so we need to be there for him, wherever he is, ok?" The younger female nodded, the opened the portal, and the two left for another universe to search for their missing third puzzle piece as it were.

 _Hey guys, it me Gennai, and wow what a day! No sooner than I wake up, I end up having to shop with Lori and Leni! I don't mind hanging out with them but it feels like I can't relax...something's bugging me, and they seem to be brushing it off like it was nothing. I have this foreboding feeling that they know who I really am! I gotta watch my back this time, if I am to survive what's to come!_

 ** _NEXT TIME:_** ** _A Day trip Gone Wrong! Maggie and Mannie Firefrost Take the Stage!_**

 _"Seriously Brother, why do we need to spy on an innocent?" "Because something's not right about him Madeline..."_

 ** _Words before rewrite (1358)_**

 ** _Words after rewrite (1684)_**


	5. LVMV: Arc 1: Chapter 4

**Loudverse Multiverse Saga: Borderless Worlds**

 **Arc 1: Dimensional Louds**

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 **The Loud House is owned by Chris Savino, Nickelodeon, Paramount and their respective companies. Also I do not make money of writing fanfiction, cause that would attract the wrong attention.**

 **Summer begins, and yet it could be over for Gennai, as he is currently stranded in the Loudverse. Just a while ago, he had to figure out how to survive 11 Louds, and on top of that he still is dealing with his ordeal from the Battle for Delphi Town, in a new world. Today however, he faces a different battle...**

 **Intro: _Fist Bump (Cover)_**

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _A Day trip Gone Wrong! Maggie and Mannie Firefrost Take the Stage!_** ** _!_**

 ** _*sigh*_** ' _It's not so bad, at least I can learn more about the Loud family dynamic.'_ Gennai thought as he stretched out on the couch. It was midnight at the house, and not much was going on. Sometimes the pipes settled a bit but other than that, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The day had been so exhausting, first being tasered by a mad scientist of a 5 year old, then being told he can't use his AIDA or MACK System to its full potential until both are repaired.

The armor can be still useful she had said, but unless the main components of his MACK and AIDA System can be replaced or reconstructed, both are practically useless. _The one time the Delphi Failsafe System installed within the MACK and AIDA Systems actually works, and it renders BOTH OF MY GEAR USELESS! He thought furiously. I promised the Council that I would wear this with pride!_

* **Flashback Mode engaged!***

 _The Delphi Failsafe System prevented enemies from discovering the secrets within the advanced technology, though it didn't harm the users Enhancements. Gennai hated this feature and asked the Delphi Council, the primary authority for day to day Delphi Star System reports, issues, and basic needs for each of their departments, to dismantle the failsafe system hidden in their gear, armor, and MACK Systems two years ago. Even though they respected Gennai and Aida, their respect only could go so far, when it came to the safety of Delphi City, the main core of the Dimensional Protectorate._

 _"We have a crisis going on in one of the proto-universes, Gennai, and we can't use this time as an excuse to be bothered about a failsafe system that's sorely outdated! I assure you, that the problem you and your team has will sort itself out eventually, and your techmaster will find a way to bypass this. I do not say this out of hate, but for your understanding! Go back to your sky-quarters, and wait for your next mission, we will send for you once we finish our business here."_

 _'As commanded, I will obey...' Gennai said silently as he left the council chambers. He was sad, but not completely out of it, as there was work to do to keep the multiverse safe and stable. He faces the 4th wall, steps on the moving sidewalk, another grand feature of Delphi City and its features, and sighs._

 _"There's pride that goes in your work, and then there's me. The guy who has to catch these inter-dimensional criminals and bring them to justice. That's why DIAG exists...and I still live and love every minute of it, but sometimes I would like a nice change of pace for once."_

 ***Flashback Mode disengage!***

Gennai now understands why people say, ' _Be careful what you wish for._ ' because you juuust might end up being literally be leashed by a 5 year old with so many ways to kill a person...speaking of which, never tell her about ' _Law & Order_', EVER. _Well at least it beats dying horribly by a terrific explosion, and or galvanized shrapnel...speaking of which: OW!_ Gennai now understands why he needed to heal even minor wounds like the ones he sustained. _"I forgot that Deflectress did a number on me. I need to make sure she didn't do permanent damage..."_

It was standard procedure to have a medic on missions from the Protectorate and on standby at headquarters in case they were too injured to report to the council. They had decided that even minor injures can't be ignored, even if its just a stubbed toe or severed finger.

So with moderate effort, (he was tasered hours ago, so he is going to be muscle stiff for a while! He's not that ignorant of his injuries!) he made his way to the upstairs bathroom. Not sure why they had only one bathroom, but why bite the hand that feeds you? He found some peroxide and paper to clean his wounds up a bit, stripped his remaining armor down to his underclothes _after closing the door for privacy,_ and took a good look at himself.

 _"Oh, crud...my injuries and cuts are worse than I thought._ _I look like I got into a fight with a Telosian Were-Dragon!"_ he thought as he first used the peroxide and wipes on his face, which showed experience even with a young age like his. The scars he carried, the fresh wounds on his upper body and midsection he needs to take care of as well. _Damn, she hit me that hard in that battle...I think those wounds are getting to me! If I get any more, they'll have to stitch me up with rebar! That is, if I ever get back..._

Gennai did something that he never used to do when he was younger, and thought back to his days back home, when Aida was once by his side long ago. When the day was done, he contemplated the things that transpired, the times that he succeeded and failed, and the fact that he may never return home. Who would have thought that this was his lowest point? A few tears streamed down his face, at the possibility that he may never see his home again, and the one that could comfort him in his darkest hour...was no longer alive.

Aida died at the hands of a maniac, worse was the fact that it was her own twin sister, who was the opposite of what Aida stood for. Aida had a noble heart and a kind smile, and her eyes...such beauty can be admired even when she was beating some of her enemies to the ground. He remembered the last kiss they shared before she took her final breath. Those memories hit him hard, and he wept bitterly, his hands shaking as he slid to the floor in such despair. _I'm sorry Aida,_ he thought. _I was too slow to act, and you paid the ultimate price._

"Hey Mister Gennai, you okay in there? I heard weird sobbing and stuff." A gruff yet gentle 7 year old voice asked a few feet near the bathroom door. Lana Loud was wearing her signature red cap, and teal-green shirt and polka-dot pajama pants, and as such, Lana Loud was the self-proclaimed engineer of the Loud House. She can practically fix anything. Emotional injuries, however were not really her forte, but she was gonna wing it in her Lana Loud way. "If you're done in there, get movin', cause I gotta use it...bad!" Gennai stopped crying long enough to respond with a shaken, yet strong voice. "Okay, just give me a few minutes, alright?"

"Fair enough." Lana was frustrated, but she sighed with understanding. "You got 5 minutes, Captain Depression, got it? Cause I'm not paying for therapy...again." she responded with a curt voice. 'And as cool as it would be going #1 outside, one: I don't have a flashlight, and two: the author writing this thought would lose his 'T' rating faster than a bad plumbing job!' Lana thought with incredulity. 'Besides, what Lynn said with all that talk about other worlds? Admittedly nonsense...but I can't help but wonder. I'm sure he'll open up sooner or later!'

"Okay, I'm out!" Gennai said loud enough for Lana to hear. "Thanks, mister! And, hey...cheer up okay, you can't be frownin' your whole life on what should have been." Back in his somewhat borrowed cleaner layer of clothing, (thanks to Lori) he wisely stepped aside for Lana to step in to the bathroom, and close the door behind her. Facing the hall, he strode to the steps, sat down on the couch and fell asleep, a little better than he was when he woke up. Lana, after he business was concluded, noticed the bandages in the trash. "I'll ask about it tomorrow, he has enough on his plate already."

9 AM Friday morning, some might say that this would be the grace period before the weekend hits, and one ends up going back to daily grind. Fortunately, for some of the Louds, school didn't start yet. (A.N.: Please remind me how the schedule works cause it's been awhile!) The usual chaos begins but with a slight difference, a certain someone was on the couch, sleep, dreaming of hopefully better days.

Just then Lori in her usual sky-blue top, brown jean shorts and walking shoes, walked down the steps, her phone in hand, and screamed, no, practically roared into his left ear: " _ **GET UP, GENNAI, WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!**_ " Gennai managed to defy gravity as the scream reached through to his brain, his eyes nearly leaped through his sockets, and he tumbled to the floor narrowly missing hitting his head on the living room table.

Extricating himself from the floor and from an awkward position, Gennai scowled before realizing his mistake. Take note everyone: An enraged Lori isn't a happy one! "Get your clothes squared away, and on. We're heading to the mall to make give you a better look! As fun as it would be to see you walk in that ratty-looking armor, I really don't want another riot breaking out, ok? Especially after that squirrel incident."

"What?" Gennai asked Lori with a raised eyebrow. Lori responded in her usual curt voice, "Nothing really...I'll tell you later." Gennai was then shoved out the door, before he could put on his left shoe, and Lori pointed to 'Vanzilla' the family van. "You're lucky, you get the front seat! Mom and Dad are at work today, so I'm usually in charge at this time." she said with a smile that looked evil enough to scare him. Suddenly, Leni came bounding over and ended up flipping Gennai and Lori, over and over again, like in one of those animated 1960 cartoon specials.

Leni Loud, being...Leni Loud, wasn't really book smart, but her heart was practically platinum that shone through the darkest of days. And today was no exception. She wore her usual sea-green dress, tiny sandals, and sunglasses she had on top of her head. When she saw Gennai and Lori sprawled on the sidewalk one face-down and the other facing the sky with a growl, Leni sheepishly smiled. "Sorry guys, I was so excited and all, and all that good stuff!" Picking himself up to a sitting position to face Lori and Leni, Gennai responded, "It's ok...this used to happen when I was at the academy, err, I mean private school." Lynn Jr. snarked off-screen, "YOU...went to private school? Ha! You're missing out, mister Gennai!" No doubt that Lori and Leni will never let him live this one down.

Half an hour later at the mall, Lori and Leni were doing their usual shenanigans, while Gennai was surrounded by a myriad of various bags. 'I'm pretty sure this violates a few thousand statutes and laws, somewhere.' he thought. "Hey Gennai..." He flinched at the sound of Lucy, with Lily in tow. "Lucy, right? Sorry for the other day..." Lucy responded in her monotone voice, "Gennai, no one got seriously hurt, and I'm immeasurably grateful. We creatures of darkness and light will find a way to deal with the cards we were dealt with." Gennai was actually impressed by her words, but to be fair, most children are aware of thing that no one else could see. Lily babbled in a language even he did not understand, which Lucy translated: "You're a good playtime buddy, Gennai. And your wild tales of a space knight are...fun! And I too, enjoyed them. It's a brief distraction from our bleak world. You hear that Gennai? She named you "Spacie-Man", and as my first decree, as dark priestess, you shall only be called "Spacie-Man" for the rest of the day." A small smile appeared on Lucy's lips.

"Fair enough, Lily and Lucy. Come on, guys, let's go catch up with your two older sisters!" And with that said, Lucy and Lily in tow followed Gennai, unaware that someone else was watching, silently. "That's our target, sis...but why him? Surely you-" The one named Mannie was interrupted by his Twin sister, Maggie. "Mannie! Do NOT question this now. I need him with us...I will work out the details later, but right now we need to get into position."

"Sorry for doubts, Madeline...I am your twin after all." Mannie responded.

"Fraternal as we are, we are exactly polar opposites! I'm usually leaning to Paragon status...you're a Renegade for life! We do this now, you'll be more than just a spooky Emo-Kid!" Maggie said to her twin. "Words to live by Madeline! Though I wish you'd stop referring to me as Emo-Kid, even though you re one yourself...

"So when do you plan to execute this, Madeline?" Mannie snickered.

"As soon as they reach home. And stop calling me that!" Maggie snarled. _What tangled webs we spin..._ they thought, as they blended in with the 1:00 pm crowds.

1:30 comes by, and the blonde older Louds, with Lucy and Lily and Gennai in step, break for lunch. "How can burgers burp? It seems to be an impossibility, according to my...personal experience. Then again...it actually makes sense." Gennai pondered as Lori responded, "Relax space-twerp, it's just a metaphor for the best burgers in all Royal Woods!" Eventually they got their food, and one bite really put things into perspective. Do you know a feeling you get when tasting something new the first time? That was the feeling Gennai had when he first bit into a burger like the that, only amplified by angels shredding guitars, and a chorus! **(A.N.: to be fair, I don't even know how a menu like that of the Burpin Burger would work, so I'm gonna keep that thought for later!)**

3:50 P.M, and already the five were tired, so they left the food court to the parking lot and headed home with their stuff, including school stuff, "Spacie-Man's Cool thweads", and varying gifts for their other siblings, unaware that what would happen next, would change not only the Louds and all of Royal woods...but the Greater Multiverse as well. Which was bad enough, BUT...those who were watching them, sans the Emo Twins, had evils planned for everyone in Loudverse Prime.

"Alright, it's time for the monthly Loud Fashion show! I'm Lola Loud!" Holding her fake microphone, she shouted out the announcement to gather in the family room, ton show off Gennai's now look. Though Luna was left in charge for half the day, she kept things under control and when Lori and Leni came back with Lily, Lucy and Gennai, they had time to relax. Until:

"Are you sure about this, Lori and Leni? I mean you've seen my scars, have you?" Gennai asked?

"Yeah...and it sucks that you would have those exposed, but this is a new you, space-twerp and I plan to get you to be part of us for every single moment. Even Lincoln's copying you!"

Said bother was in the family room with the others, when he suddenly sneezed. "Allergies, bro?" Luna asked. "Probably. I still find it hard to believe he's from space, like you told me...but I've come to understand what you told me, Kinda." Lincoln answered.

"Okay, guys! He's ready to make his debut! Keep quiet!" Lola said.

Gennai descended the stairs, with his new look. He now sports a black-gold silver motif with a long-sleeve shirt with an overlay of a silver t-shirt with vertical black stripes that curved at the top. He now has a shorter hairstyle, where his dome of black hair used to be, now in a faded-cut style (thanks to Leni) His pants were Denim Blue with set of smaller pockets on the left and right and a custom Leni-styled belt completed the look. His shoes were fixed up and polished by Leni's expert skill, and they gleamed in the sunset.

The Louds, even Lucy was stunned at Gennai's transformation...and cheered wildly.

"Now...I would have pulled it off myself," said Lincoln. "But I'ma let you have this. You look like a brand new detective-guy, please don't tell my parents that I watch Criminal Minds..."

"Okay, I won't. But they might..." Gennai responded smugly gesturing to the Loud sisters, sans Lily, who smiled smugly as well.

 **Above Orbit Near Earth: Unknown ship.**

Standing on the bridge of his ship, he stared at the Pale Blue Dot, considering something that was beyond his reach, when a panel door opened and in stepped two of his trusted officers, male and female respectively, with humanoid features, but with varying differences other than gender, their eyes were dark cobalt blue and onyx red respectively, matching armor and one eye-pieced visors.

One strange thing they did was hold hands with one another, an odd trait since they were kids, but that's not why he trusted them. He spoke with a Southern accent, "Cobalt, Onyx...your report please. And would you kindly, ease up on the hand-holding, some viewers might think it weird." "Sorry sir, force of habit!" "My apologies, Captain...we are not used to being separated unless on missions." He sighed, as he turned to face them. "Fair enough...as I said, your report please?" They eventually spoke as one person, "We found the one you seek, however he has gone through a drastic change."

"So, he's taken on a simpler form...but why does he still look like he can outmatch all of us?" The slowly burning anger rose from his throat rose as he spoke: "I thought we took care of the problem in Delphi Town when we sent Deflectress to ambush him and his crew!" Both cried in pain as volts of current shot through their bodies, as their leader explained: "It does pain me to punish you, but you know this insolence can't stand!

"Gennai is the one we want, as he is the only thing that stands in my way because of what he IS! Delphinian or not, he will change the status quo of the multiverse as we know it, and there will be others who will join him! Making my work to build MY EMPIRE, USELESS! Therefore you two will go there, Deflectress will meet you later on, head to the location I have provided for you, and get him, and if anyone stands in your way...don't kill them, but make sure they're out of the way long enough to complete my plans! Now, get to the surface, and wait further instructions." "Yes sir," they both said as they picked themselves up from the floor post-haste and left the bridge.

 _"One day soon, Gennai...I WILL TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE IN THE DELPHI CITY COUNCIL, AND YOU WILL KNOW MY PAIN. And soon the world will follow me, and my empire!"_

Lori and Leni: To be Continued!

 **Preview for Chapter 5**

"Maggie, hasn't he been through enough!?" Maxwell cried out as Maggie stopped, her hand balled into a fist. " **Not until he gives us answers, brother...and he's a tough one to break."** she said as she snarled at her brother as she wheeled around to face her twin. Meanwhile, a girl with braces a joke flower on her shirt, was trembling in a crouched position muttering to herself: "I'm Sorry Gennai, I went too far, I went too far, I went too far, I went too far..."

 **A.N: Sorry for the delays...irl stuff and housecleaning for the holidays takes a toll on you.**

 **Word count before edit (2977)**

 **Word count after edit (3504)**


	6. LVMV: Arc 1: Chapter 5

**Loudverse Multiverse Saga: Borderless Worlds**

 _ **Arc 1: Dimensional Louds**_

 **Disclaimer**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon, Paramount and their respective companies. Also I do not make money of writing fanfiction, cause that would attract the wrong attention**.

Previously...

"Gennai is the one we want, as he is the only thing that stands in my way because of what he IS! Delphinian or not, he will change the status quo of the multiverse as we know it, and there will be others who will join him! Making my work to build MY EMPIRE, USELESS! Therefore you two will go there, Deflectress will meet you later on, head to the location I have provided for you, and get him, and if anyone stands in your way...don't kill them but make sure they're out of the way long enough to complete my plans! Now, get to the surface, and wait further instructions." "Yes sir," they both said as they picked themselves up from the floor post-haste and left the bridge.

 _"One day soon, Gennai...I WILL TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE IN THE DELPHI CITY COUNCIL, AND YOU WILL KNOW MY PAIN. And soon the world will follow me, and my empire!"_

 **Will the enemy succeed? Find out, NOW!**

Songs referenced: Can you spot them before the chapter ends!?

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Blue Earth Disaster changes Everything! Hold on To Your Hopes And Dreams Loud House!**

( _Author's note: this chapter will break you...badly. So if you're a 'snowflake', this chapter isn't for you. HOWEVER, if you're into this kind of assault and hostile takeover in a sleepy little town like Royal Woods, take in the peace while you still can. Cause after this point, it will be some time before things get better. DON'T SAY WE DIDN'T WARN YOU!)_

An ordinary day is not what you'd describe the chaos of the Loud House, especially on a Sunday Afternoon. In the months that followed, the Loud parents accepted Gennai, or as he officially known to the U.S Registry, Leo ("Leonidas") Loud, as one of their own. Yes sometimes he did get into trouble, but those times were far and few. In the meantime, Gennai explained how his world worked to the Loud family, as it was Sunday, but even they knew it was a day to tone it down. (Try telling Luna that, though!)

Delphi Prime had no centralized religion, but adopted the 12 Gods theory. It said that the powers will be bestowed on the 12 who take on the trials of The Multiverse. All trials will test those who are worthy to receive the power of the 12 Divine Delphinians, according to the prophecy in the Delphinic Database.

Were they Religious? Not necessarily, according to Luna, but "Necessity is the hand tool of the human race...we're only human after all!" They may have at some point believed in a higher power, though. Gennai responded in a wistful manner: "Where I'm from, we don't have a central religion, as it tends to complicate things. We leave things up to the people (and council, of course!) to decide what works for them."

"So, live and let die? I'm down with that." Luna smirked.

Lola and Lana were, as seven year olds want to do, bored out of their minds. So while they were outside, they decided to bug the guy who napped under the tree in their yard...you know for fun, cause that won't backfire in ANY possible way, right? Little did they know, that Lisa Loud was planning something, that smile though kinda seemed dark at some point. "Soon, very soon, I'll give you a gift that you'll never forget!" she thought. Meanwhile, Lola and Lana sat on either side of Gennai, silently counted to zero and shouted in his ears: "HEY LEONIDAS, LUNCH IS READY!"

Gennai was seldom a light sleeper back in Delphi City, even when his first mission was set up for him, he was almost late because he pulled all-nighters writing in his spare time. Changing his pattern now would be a waste of time, as some deadlines can't be rushed. This in turn made him vulnerable to even light noises and screaming, which was the case now, considering he ended up in a rude awakening, along with Luna who knew about his nightmare spasms. Needless to say, she was very cross with the Loud twins! As for Gennai however, he practically froze in that spot.

Picking the both up from the grass, and giving them a stare that would scare even the most vile of monstrous movie villains, she snarled at both of them: **_"Have you two completely LOST IT!?"_** Lola and Lana were petrified scared as Luna was about to rip them verbally a new one. Luna then gently set them on their feet onto the grass, feeling just as guilty for yelling at them so harshly.

Luna Loud was many things...bisexual, a rock star, a damn good musical genius! (Luna as of season 2, well as far as we know.) What she wasn't though, was a yeller at 7 year olds. And she nearly made a grave mistake. She snapped at the ones who were just funning around. It wasn't right, even for her.

Still that was nothing to what those three who, at least for Lana and Lola's first time, had witnessed Gennai's panic-stricken face as he silently mumbled to himself.

Fortunately, she knew what to do to prevent things from getting worse. During the summer months, even now in this early August heat, she knew what make him tick. Taking out her custom earbuds, she placed them in Gennai's ears, turned them up to a safe volume, and played a soft Cyberwave track on her customized MP3 player.

Thanks to Lisa's inventions, along with Gennai's supervision, and Lincoln's advice, each Loud had a custom MP3 Player and playlist. (sans Lily as she doesn't know how to operate one the those devices yet...) One of Luna's second favorite genres is 80's Synthwave, and she likened it to being pulled into another world. In this case however, she needed a quick solution to ease Gennai out of his trance.

After a few minutes, Gennai returned to his senses. Luna leered at Lola and Lana, but softened her gaze. "Sorry I snapped at you. I had a friend who had attacks like this on the daily, but not as much now. He had it bad before I learned how to calm him with his favorite musical tones. You know what they say, 'Music soothes the savage beast.', and in this case...we were quite lucky."

"Wait..." All three turned, as Gennai spoke, though his breath hitched: "Luna, first off, thank you. I shudder to think of what could have happened if you didn't have that device with you. Lola, Lana, I know you didn't mean anything by it...as one would say, its 'water under the bridge!', but next time, tone it down.

"Keep in mind, that there are other ways to rouse someone without such a piercing scream." As Gennai spoke, he recalled the first time this happened. Aida knew how to calm the sadness within, though he couldn't remember why he was sad in the first place, sometimes. He said he couldn't imagine having 10 siblings, 6 were enough to drive him nuts, but he loved them anyway. Well, they were not his original family, but they functioned like one. Oh, how he missed them all.

"What happened on that day that changed you, G-man?" Luna asked.

"A rivalry turned into a cruel battle, and nearly trashed Delphi Town...we were in the midst of evacuating it when she came along and...killed Aida. I vowed to make her pay, so Deflectress and I fought...I won, but she ended up tearing a Dimensional Rift into your world. As for me, I had lost my family, my team and the chance to return home."

Lola, Lana and Luna were completely transfixed and shocked at the sight of what would usually be a laid back Dimensional Protectorate Delphinian explain his life before he came to Earth, but even they had things to hide in their closets...even when it looked like they were happy. Somehow, even aces like him can be broken. 'I can't imagine a world where we fight so much that it would destroy a town! Let alone a planet...maybe things aren't as rosy in Paradise, even at first glance.' Luna thought.

Lola was the first to respond. "That Deflectress is a meanie, Gennai!" Then Lana responded, "We'll send that maniac packing, Loud House style!"

"Thanks," Gennai said. "But I have a feeling that we may be out of time, so let's make this quick." He then explained his contingency plan, which didn't take too long to explain.

Meanwhile 9 blocks away, Cobalt and Onyx were on Earth drawing strange looks, from some people, considering they were in their armor, and looked ready for war. "Who's idea was it to beam in a crowded space like this!?" Onyx Red said as she stared at a few onlookers with boiling rage. "Easy there, Red...we don't want to attract unnecessary company like last time!" Cobalt Replied, a smug grin on his face.

"FOR PRAXIS'S SAKE, WE GOT DONE DISCUSSING THIS! THOSE LITTLE FURBALL FAIRIES WERE A LITTLE TOO ATTACHED TO ME FOR THEIR OWN GOOD, I HAD TO BEG THE CAPTAIN TO NOT SHUNT THEM OUT THE AIRLOCK!" Onyx Red roared, pure rage literally running down her veins, scaring Cobalt Blue! Delphinian Fur Togoleseans were a rare sight in the wild, but Domesticated ones were common, much to the chagrin of so many captains of so many ships. "Well, sorry if they decided to worship you after that weird beehive incident..." Cobalt responded.

"We should have never let them near those fractals..."

Both agreed at least on some things, as one, fractals CAN be creepy! "So, we're supposed to find Gennai, right? But what about those two-" "You mean the Louds? They should have never interfered in the first place, but maybe we can use those two to our advantage!" Onyx Red then continued: "Those sisters of his, especially those two...they will help us if they don't want to suffer a fate worse than death."

They both laugh sinisterly, then stare blankly as everyone in the town square heard the whole thing...and cheered! Various praise was thrown at them, as if it was a play! "Err, yeah! How's that for practice!? *whispers* Onyx Red, we might as well have a little fun with this..." 'I couldn't agree more!' she thought. "Ha, hear us now! We are travelers from another state! And we'd like to cheer you up!" They raked in $4000, before they were chased by some irate mimes. It was that kind of day.

Meanwhile, at an academy that held Sunday classes...one of the Goth/Emo twins shuddered in her seat, as some weird premonition of something bad to happen. It was odd enough that Maggie attended Sunday School, as she wasn't really the religious type, but she did so anyway, if at least to not invoke the wrath of Mom. 'Yeah, dumb joke, I know...but at least my brother's here. Maybe this day will not be so bad.'

In the months that followed, Maggie learned more about "Leo Loud" and his family. She was a bit suspicious, cause it seemed no one knew about Lincoln's older brother, or that he even had a brother, as far as she knew. His skin color didn't really match theirs, but that's not what concerned her. She had something stir in her slowly defrosting heart...was it admiration? Nah that couldn't be it...but how could she hate someone that she was spying on for months? How could she fall in love with someone who she hardly knew? "This Leo Loud better watch out..." she said to herself, "For your heart is mine. And I will do whatever it takes to win you."

Little did she know, her teacher was sharp-eared, and she did not take Maggie's little self-conversation well! "TALKING TO INANIMATE 4TH WALLS AGAIN!? **_DON'T MAKE ME GET MY RULER!"_**

"Wow, sis...you went in all go no quit big nu-" Mannie was interrupted by a ruler slam on his desk. * _ **WHAP***_ "I swear, ( No swearing!) _**(WE GET IT, LET IT GO!)**_ I don't care what happens next, just let something happen for the next ten minutes!" Maggie thought. You know its bad if a teacher can hear your thoughts like some mind reader...and at this moment, she really started to regret coming here in the first place. Little did she realize, her error will cost her big time.

 ** _Back at the Loud house..._**

"Hey Gennai..." His eyes snapped open. Lucy continued: "I hear you had another panic attack. You were tormented by a darker force that I felt needed to be addressed. Sigh, you may not be vampiric, or demonic, but you're more of a magnificent mystery. Almost ethereal, like a fallen angel who's learning to get back up again."

"Yeah...not really talking about that, at least not now. I Just woke up." Gennai said.

"Well, at least you gave me inspiration for my poem...I wish for you to hear it sometime." Lucy said. Gennai pondered this and responded thusly, "I will consider it."

"Thanks, blushes profusely..." Lucy said. "Heh, she's really vocal with her non-sounds, when you think about it..." Gennai said turning to the 4th wall.

"Elder sister Luna, and Gennai, when the appointed lunch hours are over, please meet in the backyard later, as I have some exciting news! You especially *smirks* G-man. S-so, be on the dot at this late afternoon. Oh, and sorry you had to go through a panic attack again. We will fix this so you won't flip out like last time." Lisa announced her intent.

Gennai then had an idea, a crazy yet cool idea, which Luna nodded and winked.

"Well that is mighty kind of you, Miss Lisa! I do say we are heavily interested on what you will display in front of us!" Luna responded with a unique Southern British Style. "Err, yeah. I do say Miss Luna, she is the scientist of your family brood, after all!" Gennai then laughed as he finished with an accent of his own.

"You two are clueless when it comes to accents...besides, I have the best robot in these here parts!" Lisa, begrudgingly yet eventually joined in the fun. The three laughed well one snickered and two laughs, but who's counting? "Ha, I haven't had that much fun since splicing DNA particles with apple juice! I can't wait for you to try it out!" Lisa said, with much glee as a scientist could have. "So, as I said meet back here soon, guys...you're in for a real show!" With that, and much to Luan's chagrin, who was watching the whole exchange, and managed to miss out a an apple pun, Lisa bowed, and left to enter the adjacent dining room, now filled with wires and a strange chest-piece.

'Gennai, your AIDA System is reborn, but I made a few mods before testing it, and believe me...you are going to to jump for joy as it were!' she thought. 'But I feel that eventually some unsavory people will make their mark known in this world. Watch your back, my new ally, for we are living in trying times, indeed!' Lisa had pondered in her head, as she eventually made her way upstairs, and entered her room where a familiar, yet different system laid on the bench she used for her various works. 'However, I expect a bigger challenge, next time! Hehehe!' The AIDA System glowed with a soft red, orange and blue color, as if responding...

 _3:50 P.M. hours before the Blue Earth Disaster_

All the Louds, aside from the parents, were outside (as they watched from a window where they could see.) Lisa, the ever clever scientist walked over to where Gennai stood. "You should be more careful with your gear, from now on. I will give you the opposite of doubt (which is the benefit thereof,) because you gave me something to work with...so, without further pomp and circumstance, this is the Loud Optimizer Universal Defense System, or 'LOUDS' for shortened variant! This is the most major upgrade I have undertaken since your arrival! Go ahead, inaugurate this thing! *blank stares from her sisters and Lincoln of course* Activate it, and show them how you do things 'Downtown!' By the way I had to substiture some parts for your old armor so let me know of any changes!"

 **"A.I.D.A/L.O.U.D System, Energize!"** Gennai shouted, as he raised his left hand and his veins went from blue to red in an instant. **"CONFIRM TO TRANSFORM!?"** The new L.O.U.D System shouted, as Gennai raised his hand to the sky. "Confirm!" he responded.

"Was that supposed to happen, Lis?" Lynn Jr. asked. "I may or may not have added the red glow effect...just for 'funsies' as one would say. Besides" she turns to face the glowing Gennai, "I always wanted to see how he'd react!"

Energy building up inside him, Gennai gritted his teeth as the energy grew to the point where he thought he was going to explode, but he felt something in his mind's eye where he saw a sphere filled with the AIDA System's armor set, which broke into shards and surrounded him enveloped him in a truly spectacular light, which subsequently beamed into space. Meanwhile, Maggie and Mannie ("Thank you for saying my name right!") were outside walking the halls, one moping about her head being repeatedly whacked on, the other snickering to himself, whether out of pity or derision, would remain to be seen.

A soft light beamed through the windows of the church, followed by a humming sound not unlike those alien ships from 'ID4: Resurgence'. They both ran out of there, to the glowing light, one concerned for her friends, Lincoln and Luan (the former reconciled the cake incident over two weeks later, stating "There will be other cakes, Lincoln...I assure you, when me and my bro's b-day comes up, we will save you a cut or two." the latter, a worthy opponent in the field of comedy and entertainment..."Your brother's a bad clown, but a good mime." kinda hard to truly put into words, when you think about it!)

"Full speed sis, the Louds might be in danger!" With that they ran as fast as an emo duo could. I'm sure they can break records, somehow...

Before they reached the house, Maggie was livid. "I knew that boy was nothing but trouble! I swear, if Lincoln or Luan bites it, I swear..."

 _Meanwhile. back home..._

The beam eventually dissipated as Gennai stopped glowing, and the reveal was shocking to say the least, his newly minted AIDA system glowed a deep Black/Gold/Sky Blue as he stepped out of the glowing beam, his gloves, paneled and shining with silver bands attached to where the AIDA/MACK System lay on his left wrist, and the LOUD System on his right wrist.

His chestplate emblazoned with the Delphinic Dimensional Protectorate emblem, which was on his collar as well. His pants and boots were form-fitting as well, looking like they were made for omni-directional missions. "Hey Lincoln, he looks awesome, right?" Lana said, while Lincoln responded, "Yeah, but he needs a helmet to complete the set! I wonder-"

The glowing (and screaming, finally) stopped, and he said this: "Protect All, Fear None!"

"I guess that's a good enough answer. AIDA/LOUD System completed! All functions restored!" Said system responded with a Synthwave-Ethereal tone.

"Thanks, Aida...you always came through for me." Gennai said, this time with conviction and a smile. The Louds, especially their pets, cheered. "That was the greatest display of power I have ever seen since the particle accelerator! In other words, THAT WAS COOL!" Lisa said bombastically as a scientist would.

"That was so rockin'! But on a serious note, you okay?" Luna was the first to ask. Gennai out of breath, but smiling said, "Yeah, I'm more than okay."

"TO BE FAIR, YOU WON'T BE FOR LONG, DELPHINIAN!" a voice shouted with a slight Southern accent..."Because for one, that power should have been mine, way before you became a legend, and two: allow me to introduce myself...*appears in regalia fit for a space Captain* My name is Captain Tartarus, and I believe you kids, should come with me...or we can do this the hard way, and take this town by force!"

"I see you've grown shorter the last time we met!" Gennai taunted, as Tartarus snarled with a sneer on his lips. "And you've grown angrier since then! Did Deflectress not whip you enough?" Gennai added with a smug grin.

"She works for me now, considering her defeat at the likes of you! Cobalt and Onyx, and yours truly have been working on something to put you and your upstart crew in their place!" The Louds reacted as per their namesake with jeers and taunts at the one who intruded on their fun. "Hey man, nice shot, did your mom make that hat for you?" Luna, apparently hit where it hurt, she did not know it at the time, but even so: "HEY, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY MOTHER MADE ME THAT HAT BEFORE SHE PASSED ON!" Tartarus shouted which stopped the jeers, but only for a good 30 seconds. "Woah, my bad, fair enough but you should never have tried to interfere on a family moment!" Luna said. Tartarus sighed. "Next time choose your words carefully!"

"Hey you there! leave our friends alone! And you, I haven't seen you around...you must be new in town. I'm-" Maggie was about to introduce herself when Mannie interrupted. "We were spying on you a week ago! Well, a week and 3 months ago..."

Apparently, Maggie and Mannie, should have known better...because Tartarus was cross with those two interlopers BIG TIME! "At the risk of being rude, Gennai...I kindly ask you, hand over the AIDA System...or these three-" He grabs Lincoln, and motions to Cobalt Blue and Onyx Red to strongarm Maggie and Mannie. "Will be slowly tortured to death, or worse, enslaved to comply with my every command! So, what will it be?"

Something inside Gennai snapped. It was one thing to threaten lives in an unknown multiverse sector, but threatening children!? He was not going to let them down, especially when a Loud is threatened. Even one of their own. "Gennai, step back please...so we can turn these space thugs into HUMAN PRETZELS! Lisa, take Lily inside and you can watch, BUT you have been warned, this could get ugly real fast." Lori snarled deeply, as she and the other 9 Louds advanced on Tartarus, each wearing an expression that said, "I'll tear you a new one and use your skulls for dipping sauce!"

"Here's my answer, Tartarus! As tempting as it sounds to hand over the last hope of Delphi Prime to you, I think I'll do this instead. I'm going to go inside while these lovely ladies ("Thank you, Gennai!" "Hmph, you're right I am!") tear you limb from limb! Meanwhile, I will rescue the Emo Twins (Mannie: "Hey! I'm only Half-Emo!" Maggie:"You had to interrupt, big time didn't you Maxie!?") Whitehaired Raven and Lisa and Lily from the likes of you and your "fleet". ("Whitehaired Raven? That sounds soo cool! But please get me outta here!" "I share your sentiments Lincoln!" "Bad Guy poo-poo!") Lastly, I'm going to take whatever ship you rode in on...and force it back to Delphi Prime, where you will be arrested and stand trial for your crimes!"

"But you have no other plan! No back-up armor, and NO PROTOTYPES!" Captain Tartarus exclaimed. "Yup, and that's what scares you, doesn't it!?"

The battle then proceeded as planned, but as we all know from watching this series, nothing ever goes as planned, cause as soon as the Louds and Gennai finished about 50 percent of their plan, which was to rescue Lincoln, Maxwell and Maggie from Tartarus and his right and left hand elites, Lisa shouted and gasped in horror as Gennai was hit from behind, and hard. He hit the wall with a thud, and got up holding his left arm, which was broken in a non-lethal area but still hurt.

"A.I.D.A/LO.U.D System...damage report!" Gennai snarled as he pulled himself together. "Well, if you must know, you have been out of practice for sometime, so I didn't expect to be taken into combat so soon! Though you did well with the Louds with what you had on hand, your injuries say otherwise!"

The 8 sisters and 1 brother, who decided to beat down their new found enemy did better than even Gennai, but still faced the consequences of doing so, as their injuries reflected that. Various wounds from not-so-serious to endangering, needed immediate help. Luna and Luan who were the least injured, tended to some of the severe wounds, and thank the Creator for medical kits! Each room of the Loud House had their own Medical First-Aid Kit in their rooms for emergencies, and this was no exception.

"Where's Lucy? I know she'd get a kick outta this!" Lynn Jr. said, wondering where her spooky sister went to since this whole mess began. "I'm right here, sis." Everyone screamed as Lucy was practically next to them. "I somehow got one of their warp pads they carry around sometimes, and snuck on their ship while you were in the fight of your lives, from what I saw on the monitor there, I have never seen such brutality...such raw power. Wicked!" A small smile appeared on her face, which scared even Tartarus. "Gennai, you must know something about this weird weapon he has, and its-" Lucy was interrupted by a chop to the back of the neck, and she fell unconscious. The Louds were shocked at this brutality, and that he'd go that far to get what he wants.

"Call me crazy, but I believe she's more scarier than the blondes!" Captain Tartarus said to the 4th wall.

"That said, however...I DO NOT LIKE LOSING TO THE LIKES OF ALL OF YOU! COBALT, ONYX! _**PREPARE THE BLUE MATTER! WE ARE TAKING THIS PLANET AS WELL FOR THIS INSOLENCE!"**_

Tartarus shouted at the edge of his voice, as the two subsequently teleported to the ship. Once there, the engineers of that ship, the _Tiamat_ , were given the orders to activate the Blue Matter weapon. Use of such energy isn't dangerous in and of itself, but it can cause a bit of a problem with ships, which is why most ships use this as a last resort in case the odds were against them that a battlefleet was outmatching them. This was a basically a massive transporter, only weaponized.

Tartarus however refitted this measure as a weapon for those who angered him, and knowing this would anger Gennai he added; "This is my Blue Matter weapons array! You use Blue Matter for Dimensional Jumps...I use this to punish insolence! Once the weapon is primed it will fire a beam of light, causing your planet to 'shift' into our Universe! You may feel some uncomfortable shaking in the process, but it won't matter. Your precious Earth, as it is named will eventually pay the price for this insult. I look forward to our next meeting, _GENNAI!_ Count on it!"

As soon as he said this, it seemed as if everything happened in slow-motion. The beam hit the Earth's surface creating tremors and soundwaves throughout the planet, and the moon wasn't spared from that weapon's wrath. "Take comfort in knowing that the Delphi Universe share similarities to your universe, yet differs in many aspects...for one, we evolved differently from you, secondly, you are stone-aged compared to us. Lastly, unlike your Multiversial counterparts, we don't kill our own! Hahahah! Take heed "Louds", as this is only the beginning! You want to fight me so badly again!? Try coming back in a few thousand years, when you have dealt with your primitive Mob Mentaity!" With a laugh, Tartarus beamed out of there, leaving the Louds, Gennai, Royal Woods, and the Earth's population in fear of what was coming next.

We see a visual of Earth from space, as it seems to 'blink' slowly, at first. But then, it starts to do so faster and faster until...*pflash!* it appears to disintergrate before our eyes! All the while everyone, and I do mean everyone, reporters, bystanders, and the like, were recording this, which eventually was called the 'Blue Earth Disaster'. As of this moment, the Earth which was sure of it's position in the universe...gained a new perspective.

When the shockwaves and soundwaves stopped, some people stepped outside...and looked up, to see a giant planet above them. But this was no game. No, my friend...this was real as it gets, as the Delphinians looked at the new planet that 'popped' in their skies like a foreign moon. One thing was for sure, the Delphi Universe was never the same after that moment.

Meanwhile back on Earth...one week later.

A flurry of punches came from an unlikely source, but something was different. The blows seemed more ruthless than ever, one good look at Maggie's face, explains why. Seeing something so disastrous would preturb anyone, but why was she punching Gennai? It was as if something primal was unleashed in her. The punches continue, until...

"Maggie, hasn't he been through enough!?" Maxwell cried out as Maggie stopped, her hand balled into a fist. " **Not until he gives us answers, brother...and he's a tough one to break."** she said as she snarled at her brother as she wheeled around to face her twin. Meanwhile, Luan, the jokester with braces, and a joke flower on her shirt, was trembling in a crouched position muttering to herself: "I'm Sorry Gennai, I wish you didn't have to see her like this..."

"As for you, Mister Delphinian...I want questions answered from you, first off...WHO ARE YOU!?"

Gennai could not say much, as for one he was already beat down enough by Tartarus, but then the Emo teen beat him further into an unconscious state with the Louds watching in horror. "You...should already know, by now who I am. If you don't...maybe you're not as brave as I thought you were!"

"OHHHH!" the Loud family said.

Maggie snarled as she beat Gennai harder than before, as her pride was insulted, but then a voice said off-screen: "What the hell are you doing, Firefrost!? I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Mom, Dad...she's gone crazy! M-more than usual, I guess." Mannie responded.

Maggie's Mom (Think Season 1, guys) was livid, to say the least. She could abide most things. Like Maggie throwing a fit when she couldn't dye her hair, and a ruined cake, but _this!?_ An unprovoked attack from her own daughter, even though 'Leo' had done nothing to warrant such aggression!? She had to put her foot down. "ENOUGH! You will not torture this boy any further! Hon, take the kid to the hospital, and fast! As for you Mannie, you're not in too much trouble, but you still managed to cause a load of trouble for us since the Blue Earth Disaster happened! Your sister however, will pay a heavy price for her brutality. And furthermor-"

"Macy, Leo's not breathing, I got him in the car, Leni's screaming her soul out, and Lincoln's doing CPR," Jason Firefrost said,as the event unfolded in front of the already shocked Louds, especially Lucy, and Lily. And as half the family drove off to get Gennai out of danger the other half tailed behind in Vanzilla, with the younger Louds keeping a stern eye on Maggie.

Saying that he was broken in more ways than one, was an understatement. Who knows what will happen now, and considering the world had felt something change in them, it may change the universe forever. The hospital ride was somber...and so were the Louds. And even Maggie and Mannie felt guilt at their actions. Maggie shed several tears as she thought: 'What have I done? I just wanted-"

Lana and Lola: To Be Continued!

Maggie and Maxwell's Mom, was livid, to say the least: _Mad doesn't begin to describe how angry I am at both of you. You two were supposed to look out for one another, even in this strange new world. You savaged an innocent man, and for what!? Questions that he may no longer answer? And while you *points to Maxwell* tried to make things better, you still should have intervened when things went too far!_

 _"Mom, I had no idea how far she was willing to go for her answers! The others were too shocked to do much of anything! Even Lily was shocked! And you would too, if a she saw you do that much damage to a 15 year old! Where is Gennai now?"_

 _"In a coma...if he wakes up, you two will make this up to him, til then you are grounded, even though it truly pains me to do so." Jason Firefrost said, despondently._

 **NEXT TIME: The Dreamer Finally Awakens! Gennai and Operation: Delphi City Tour Guide!**

"This place is, AWESOME!"

 **A.N: 6 MONTHS OF PLANNING THIS...I AM TRULY SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT TWICE AS LONG FOR A DAMN REWRITE!**

 **DISCLAIMER ONCE AGAIN: ALL FRANCHISES AND SOME MADE-UP COMPANIES AND THEIR NAMES ARE USED WITH CARE, AND NON INFGRINGEMENT!**

 **(Words before rewrite: 4510 words)**

 **(Words after rewrite: 5813)**


	7. LVMV: Arc 1: Chapter 6

**Loudverse Multiverse Saga: Borderless Worlds**

 _ **Arc 1: Dimensional Louds**_

 **Disclaimer**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon, Paramount and their respective companies. Also I do not make money of writing fanfiction, cause that would attract the wrong attention**.

Previously..

 _A flurry of punches came from an unlikely source, but something was different. The blows seemed more ruthless than ever, one good look at Maggie's face, explains why. Seeing something so disastrous would perturb anyone, but why was she punching Gennai? It was as if something primal was unleashed in her. The punches continue, until..._

 _"Maggie, hasn't he been through enough!?" Maxwell cried out as Maggie stopped, her hand balled into a fist. " **Not until he gives us answers, brother...and he's a tough one to break."** she said as she snarled at her brother as she wheeled around to face her twin. Meanwhile, Luan, a girl with braces and a joke flower on her shirt, was trembling in a crouched position muttering to herself: "I'm Sorry Gennai, I wish you didn't have to see her like this..."_

 _"As for you, Mister Delphinian...I want questions answered from you, first off...WHO ARE YOU!?"_

 _Gennai could not say much, as for one he was already beat down enough by Tartarus, but then the Emo teen beat him further into an unconscious state with the Louds watching in horror. "You...should already know, by now who I am. If you don't...maybe you're not as brave as I thought you were!"_

 _Everything changes, better or worse...NOW!_

 _(Main instrumental theme of Borderless Worlds plays)_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 **Reawakening, and Answers! The Loud House Awakens to a New World!**

 _Beep-Boop_

 _Beep-Boop_

 _Beep-Boop_

The sound of a heart monitor reverberated through the room, as a prone figure laid there. Bandages covered his lower legs and arms, and his scars hidden beneath the issued hospital gown were prominent if one looked closely. In a nutshell, Gennai was a wreck when they finally got him to a nearby hospital. It wasn't until they got there that the Louds noticed that the sky changed, big time.

Firstly, the stars looked more ordered than usual. Secondly, what appeared to be thick cables surrounded the blue sphere, but they looked set in stone.

Lastly, they noticed some strange particles in the air, as if the sky was alive with fireflies, but can you really call them fireflies at this point?

Today was the mid-point in October, a mere 3 months since the Blue Earth Disaster, and some of the older Louds were at the end of their ropes, Lori especially. At first, she was shocked when Gennai first showed up in their backyard ("He claims to have landed here...but I saw no ship or anything!") and then days later ends up becoming Leo Loud. She felt a bit of jealousy on how he managed to make things a bit better, without her. Lori felt, in some ways useless, just like...Lincoln. 'Damn, now I know his pain, and it sucks. I'd react the same if my brother was in Gennai's position, no lie.' Lori thought, as she squeezed his hand waiting for a response, anything.

"Sorry that they had to put you under, but those were desperate measures, G-man. *sniff* Bobby and Ronnie-Anne send their well wishes, even though they couldn't believe that you were literally from another universe. Lincoln took the first watch, and he did well...he mentioned that you were the best bro we knew, even if you didn't look like us.

"If you get outta this funk, Ill make it up to you, well you and Lincoln. It's the least I can do, space twerp!" Lori said. She then started to leave the hospital room, which was generously provided by Maggie and Mannie's mom and dad. Speaking of which...

Maggie and her twin, Mannie, didn't say much through the time Gennai was incapacitated, and who could blame them? Their mom chewed them out horribly three days ago before he was put into a medical coma due to three factors; he wouldn't stop screaming in pain, added to the fact he thought Maggie was coming back for another round, scared him. Moreover, the doctors thought he was delusional until Lynn Jr. explained everything, well the most important parts! Secondly, they had kept the real truth behind his injuries.

Letting it slip that an extra-galactic head-hunter was on the loose, even while things were tense after the media's dubbing of the "Blue Earth Disaster" would have complicated things. Her dad, while not as angry, was still disappointed about how she nearly killed someone out of a misunderstanding. He was more upset that Maggie attacked unprovoked.

"I'm not mad, but your mom, is, in lack of a better word...pissed off!" Her dad said in a tired voice, as he came back to his old hometown for a mini-break, because of his job. He goes overseas most of the time for his peacekeeping missions, which is why his twin children had to distract themselves from missing him so much. Sometimes months can go by without hearing from him before he gets a chance to call home, but this time, was the exception. "Look, I'm sure you meant well, but this is beyond cruel what you did. It took the entire family to pry you off of him." Maggie looked at the floor, in sadness. All she wanted was to keep her world safe, but she made two errors: she took her despair out on an innocent, and she almost added to the misery of an already shaken world. How then could she be any better than the bullies who put her down constantly?

Something told him that he was away for too long, even by parental standards, cause for one, the skies were not what they used to be, at least at night according to the scientists who studied the skies lately, and two, he heard reports about a 15-year old being beaten by a group of bullies, but he didn't think it was this bad until he got a close look at the kid in the hospital bed. _Damn, and I thought scraping my own knees back at my stomping grounds was tragic, cause this is on a whole new level!_ He turned back to face his twin daughter and son, and said, "I'm guessing that this Tartarus guy wasn't the only assailant that beat him into this unholy mess?" "Yes, Dad...honestly though, I'd rather _not_ be on the receiving end of her bad side!" Mannie responded sheepishly, while Maggie glared an unholy glare at her brother.

'Holy shit, I GET THAT I MESSED UP, BUT DID YOU HAVE TO RUB THAT IN MY FACE!?' Maggie's thoughts were in a whirlwind of rage at this point.

"But dad, you had to be there, he-" Maggie tried to explain, but she was interrupted by her old man's response, "-had several bruised ribs, thankfully not broken, unlike his arms and legs which I'm sure he had injuries like that before, severe trauma to his fingers which had to be reset and put in individual splints, your mom's idea by the way, not just mine, but to be fair he looks kinda cool that way, but EVEN SO! You didn't have the right to beat him like that, no matter who's side he's on. Furthermore I-

"Not to mention bruising on his windpipe, and nail marks on his torso! You are so lucky he didn't contract a horrid disease at that point!" Her mom interjected. "Mannie, I have no doubt on what set her off, but you could have lessened his suffering as well." Mari said. "My sis practically peeled him from his weird-looking armor like an egg shell." Maggie was about to tear her brother apart for that comment when their parents intervened. Maggie's face was contorted into a look of pure rage, but before she could try to roar out a response, the doctor monitoring Gennai's state of health came to the family's position.

"Okay, simmer down please." A doctor admonished them as he held up a clipboard. "Good news, we are ready to wake up this young man from his 'Long Sleep' any minute now, though it will take longer for him to recover basic strength again. So from that point, we'll worry about the mental damage later on, but for now, get him back on his feet when we cross that bridge, ok?" The family nods in agreement, but the reprieve wasn't enough. After the doctor left to make the necessary prepwork, the twins asked, "Are you still mad at us?"

Maggie and Mannie's Mom, however was livid, to say the least, She calmly smiled at first, then closed her eyelids and said this "No, i'm not mad..."

 **"Because _Mad doesn't begin to describe how angry I am at both of you. You two were supposed to look out for one another, even in this strange new world. You savaged an innocent man, and for what!? Questions that he may no longer answer? And while you *points to Mannie* tried to make things better, you still should have intervened when things went too far!"_** Wow, as if seeing an alien sky wasn't distressing enough...

"Mom, I had no idea how far she was willing to go for her answers! The others I saw were too shocked and or injured to do much of anything! Even Lily was shocked! And you would too, if even a baby saw you do that much damage to a 15 year old! Where is the one called Gennai now?" Mannie asked.

"In a coma...if he wakes up, you two will make this up to him, til then you are grounded, even though it truly pains me to do so." Mari replied. "I'm...going to defer to your mother on this one guys, sorry!" Their dad said, even though personally he did NOT want to be put in the doghouse, again.

The older Loud siblings, along with Lincoln and Lily of course, were practically worried about their newly acquired brother, as it had been 3 months since the incident, and one month since the Earth and its moon was placed in another universe. As Lisa figured out, the entire planet was "pushed" into a new world, somehow bypassing the effects of which would destroy any other world similar to ours, in other words "We were spared because of a bizarre miracle that's extra rare in our lifetimes!"

That said however, one can't really blame ALL the Louds (and most of the planet itself for that matter) for freaking out when they saw a big planet in their skies, with giant towers sticking out the alien atmosphere!

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln, and Lily were there checking up on the one they called brother in the hospital. They had seen better days, but at least they weren't too injured, themselves. The others stayed behind at home, some because of guilt, some of worry, and some wondering what those massive structures on the planet they now orbit came from. Mostly Lana and Lisa, cause they could dream about the animals and high-tech equipment they could see there, respectively.

 ** _Inside Gennai's Mind_**

 _Gennai...I was wondering when I'd see you again._ He was startled when he heard a voice behind him. 'Aida!? What are you-' _Look, I know that this is bizarre at this point, but this is your mind, and its filled with treasures subtle and gross, but its not for the timid._ She then hugged Gennai, who thought it was a dream, that she was still alive...

'Its _great to see you again, Aida...I missed you.'_ He simply hugged her, sobbing quietly. _Aw, so you did miss me while you were stranded. Tell me, what do you fight for? 'Everyone, I can tell you that!' They then sat down in a field of blue flowers, and they felt soft. 'Gennai, firstly I watched you grow with these "Louds", and I'm proud of you...but I worry that you'll find yourself in a dark place when you wake up. So here's my final request..._

 _'You must let me go, for their sake, and mine. I know we had a strong bond, but you can make a new one in both worlds. I know you can, that's why you're always Delphi's Finest! And that's why I...loved you, even to the end. Please promise me this: that you'll make new experiences, no matter where you are in this brave new world!' "I...I promise, and a Delphinian Promise is stronger than steel!"_ She stood up and laughed with a bittersweet tone, 'Don't worry, I'll always be within you, no matter how far apart we are. Now it's time to awaken, and embrace the waking world!' Aida gave Gennai one long last kiss, the one she did not get to do while alive...then everything vanished into light and then, faded into black.

*rapid beeping*

The mindscape faded as he awoke, with fuzzy vision and warbling speech.

"Spacie Man's up! Spacie Man's up! Linky, Spacie Man's up!" Lily was the first to respond, followed by Lincoln, "Woah, Gennai, you're okay! Lori wake up!"

Followed by Lori, who sat on her chair, keeping watch. "Agh, twer- *gasp* Gennai!? It's really you, isn't it?" Then she sent a text to her other siblings and her parents to tell them and the other Louds who stayed home the great news.

Leni "Linky what's...Gennai? You need a hug or something? Your eyes are waterfalling again!"

Luna, who saddened through her songs for sometime since her 2nd brother got hurt, shed joyous tears, and exclaimed, "You're harder, better, faster, stronger than yesterday dude! Welcome Home!"

And Lastly, Luan the one who can't stop her pun machine, "Glad you didn't date the Grim Reaper, his breath smells as bad as yours! Hahah! Get it!? But seriously, good to have ya back, Leo Loud!"

Gennai's vision came back as he heard Luan laugh and her siblings groan. "Heheh, g-good to be back. Anything happen while I was gone with the wind?" His throat sounded sore, like voice actor changes sore. But at least he was talking again, according to the doctors who witnessed this miracle.

"Apart from the alien sky above us, and the fact that the stars are all wrong, not much." Lori responded. Gennai was perplexed, as he missed much while he was put under.

Alien sky? That could mean one thing. He was close to home as he could get. "I'd jump for joy, but you know..." He felt numb, but he was at least relieve that he has some form of movement. "The doc said you'd be up any day now, but I didn't expect it to be this soon." Luna whimpered. "For real, good to have you back, Major Tom."

A wheelchair was set for him outside the door, as another doctor came in. "Well, you look to be in good spirits for waking up from a coma. As of now you're being move to a more secure, yet comfortable location. Miss Maggie, erh, actually her mom, put in this request as per her wishes, said she wants to atone for her rash actions against you."

"Okay, fair enough...if permitted I wish to speak with her." Gennai was still a little bit scared, but not as much as he was around Maggie. He was still wary, even before he was put in a coma. He had to put that day behind him...or he'd be no better than Tartarus.

"No need to tell me, Mr. Exposition. I'm already here." Maggie was nearby the door to the hospital room. "I kinda overheard, my mother can be kinda overboard when it comes to my brother and I, but I'm no better. I mistook you for a bad person for some time, especially during this summer, and I thought by pushing you over the edge, I'd feel happy. I was wrong to hurt you.

'So that's why I felt that you were going to hurt me again. Clever girl!' Gennai thought, as she continued to pour her heart out, "-and gluing to your seat melted chocolate bars, and all around being a dumbass in general. I'm sorry and I hope we can put the past behind us for good."

"No" *gasp* "Why not!?" Maggie snarled. "Cause you had me at 'I'm already here', and that alone was apology enough." Maggie whimpered, as she practically hug-tackled Gennai. "You interstellar jack-off! You nearly crushed my soul for that!?" "Now you know my pain..." Gennai whispered quietly to Maggie.

"Please don't ever do that again, even if I had it coming, ok!?" Maggie said, to which Gennai responded, "F-fair enough, as long as you don't put me back into a coma again!"

Maggie loosens the hug a bit, and says this, "Anyway, you're practically free to leave this crazy place! The Louds and I will help you recover a bit, especially Lincoln, he's the one that saved you, though to be fair...I wish he still obeyed the speed limits."

"Maggie!" Lincoln responded, "I did what I could do under pressure but that was too much! At least I know I can drive, sort of..."

Everybody, even Lincoln, laughed, even as they made their way outside, even while seeing the 11:00 P.M. sky. Seeing as the constellations are different and a planet in view, well four planets really, Gennai now equipped with crutches, said, "Well, some ordeals are scarier than others, but I'm glad that my new family is safe! Should I tell them they're now registered in the Delphinic Database? And they're classified as 'Protected'? Nah, I'll wait until I tell them the bigger surprise! *winks* For now..."

He turns to the Louds and the Firefrost Family, who look on with curiosity at the Pillars of Delphi Prime. "You wanted to see my home world? *points upwards* That's it, but you're seeing only 10% of it...

"But, once I call in a transport, you'll see much much MORE!" He still had trouble standing as it took Luna and Lynn Jr. to help him up out of the chair. They asked him, "What so special about this planet of yours?"

When asking a question like that, most Delphinians laugh at this, not as a derision, but a challenge. And Gennai responded thus: "You've ain't seen Nothing Yet!"

Imagine the surprise on their faces when suddenly a Dephinic Councilman, beamed in right in front of them. "Are you insane!? Transporting this many people!? Knowing what your enemies are capable of, I personally strongly suggest that we move all of you to a safer location, like...Delphi Tower 7 Residental Area 6!"

"You know, what mister-"

"Call me, Carson... you are Lana right? Yes, Lana! You look like a Lana." "That's me, Lana Loud! How did you know my name, though!?"

Carson replied, "Just paying attention to detail. That's my function as a Delphinian Councilmember!" Lana was in awe of the man in red and silver robes. "Cool!"

"As you all might have noticed, we are already inside the Delphinic Spiral Arm Galaxy, far away from the giant vacuum we call a black hole, but close enough to actually build a vast power network that powers our planet. We call it, the DELPHI POWER NEXUS!

"That said, I will give you transport and a Living Zone. Gennai! See to it they're settled in, and PLEASE make sure they're equipped with a chocolate bar dispenser! No one deserves to go that long without chocolate especially humanoid females! The candy Coating Wars nearly put a bad taste in our mouths! Take a few days off, and when you're ready, *hands out a small talisman* touch the center of this button."

Luan laughed so loudly that some windows broke. "Your laugh needs work, see a joke doctor about it please." Carson said. Luan then deeply frowned.

"HA! not so funny now eh, Joke Master?" Maggie snidely laughed.

Everyone was told and confirmed that the transport will arrive in 3 days. "We now have time to burn, and catch up on things, but as far as we know now, the Loud House will never be the same!"

"Why did you for get me, though?" Everyone screamed, even the Councilmember. "LUCY!?" Lucy had a small smile on her lips. "I was kidding, I knew I'd never get a shot at this, let alone scare this guy!"

"D-duly noted, have you ever considered a job in stealth and recon?"Councilmember Carson asked. "I'm 9...what does he think I am, Lupa?" Lucy said quietly. "I'll consider it, but I have terms and conditions."

 ** _Back home at the Loud House, finally..._**

Gennai can finally relax, for now, as his body heals naturally. 'Hmmm...six months is a long time to heal from that kind of damage. Now to get some sleep' He was already back on the couch, left leg propped up, and right arm in a cast and sling. He can...finally drift away.

 ** _"I am coming for you, Gennai..."_**

 _Gennai woke up, but he wasn't in the Loud House, nor was he on Delphi Prime. He seemed to be somewhere in an unreachable place._

 _'Looks like I'm not on what they call Kansas anymore,' he thought. A sinister snarl came from behind him. He turned, but saw nothing except the void. Suddenly, Deflectress appeared in front of him. **"I am coming for you, Gennai!"**_ _She snarled in his face, and threw him to the 'floor'._

 _'I'm going to enjoy breaking you, Gennai...even in your dreams!' 'What, n-no...you didn't! I thought you were-' 'You can't get rid of a Protectorate Guard that easily!' Deflectress responded as she gripped Gennai's arms harshly. She then leaned in to kiss him, while he struggled to break free. She then started to turn into something that looked like John Carpenter had a baby with Ridley Scott._

 _The last thing he saw, was her face, and her attempts to merge and tear him apart from the inside out, her primal scream as she dove in for the final blow, before he woke up._

 _"G-man, calm down! You're losin' it bro! You've been screaming your heart out for the past 3 hours since we got home and you fell out on the couch."_ Gennai finally snapped his eyes open to see Luna standing over him, with a look that said 'I'm glad you're not dead, but come on, I need my sleep, bra!'

Lincoln was the next to respond, "You okay Gennai? I used to have nightmares like crazy, but Bun-Bun kept them away. But when that wasn't enough, I have a UFO plushie I use..." The younger siblings looked at him incredulously. "What, Bun-Bun gets lonely too sometimes! Hold that thought, for a sec..." He then ran to his room and found the plushie set, 9 in total! "They're like dreamcatchers, but more effective at keeping evil at bay."

"Why do they look familiar?" Gennai asked with curiosity. "Leni gave these one custom outfits, since some of em wore out over time. Go ahead, pick 3 of em! Look, I have a feeling that you need them more than I do. I can get more eventually, so don't worry about it, alright?" Lincoln responded.

"I'd give you a fist bump, Lincoln, but one, I'm not sure how to execute such an action, and two, I'm still a bit injured, with limited mobility, heh!" Gennai said. "That's okay, G-man. Now please get some sleep, we have 3 days before the transport arrives, and it's now night, so goodnight everyone!"

Lincoln then went to his room, soon the others followed, and Luna said, "We five oldest siblings are takin' turns watching you...which may sound creepy but I assure you, you won't be hurt again. *yawn* Enter Sandman's domain and get sleepy, G-man. Goodnight!" She then left to her room.

"With friends like these, I'll be on the road to recovery sooner than later!" Gennai thought, as he drifted to sleep with his 3 tiny plush guardians, who's eyes glowed sometimes.

 **A.N: Sorry it took so long, but I had other stories to write up, speaking of which, how do you want Team Loud Electric to discover their powers? Let me know in the comments, or P.M'S**

 **Till then, Protect all, Fear None!**

 **(Word count before rewrite: 3,121)**

 **(Word count after rewrite: 4222)**


	8. LVMV: Arc 1: Chapter 7

**Loudverse Multiverse: Borderless Worlds**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Schooltime Blues! A Physical Education In Pain! Is love in the air after all!?**

 **Disclaimers: You know the drill, I don't own the Loud House.**

 _(This takes place 4 months after the Blue Earth Disaster)_

 _Four months (January 2018, 218 Borderless Worlds Era.) 11 days after New Year's, and 7 days before the Delphinic Planet Convergence._

School, or at least Earth School...was such a drag. Gennai, had to re-register for the New Year Semester, and due to the Blue Planet Disaster, he had to re-register as a Guild Commander of D.I.A.G. Some files were fragmented during the disaster, but at least he didn't have to completely start over. "I see you have a new team, they're quite loud." Councilman Carson said as he finished typing the entry, which was obscured by glaring dawn of Delphi Prime's sun.

"Yes sir, that is in their name. Which is why I came to tell you that, I want them all to-" Councilman Carson raised his finger, silencing Gennai.

"Let me stop you right there, Gennai. While I and the council commend your actions during the Siege of Delphi Prime, and no doubt that your parents are proud of you for handling being 'Lost in Space', what worries me it that you didn't take Aida's death that well. And not all the Earth locals were friendly, correct?" Gennai cringed because of what happened that caused him to be beat down by Maggie Firefrost. He doesn't want to talk about it, much.

"You said that Deflectress can enter your dreams? And this has been happening for 2 weeks after your first 'attack', right?" Carson asked. "Yes sir, Councilman. She...did things, that would terrify Captain Tartarus. "Oh, how is he?" Bitter...as usual!") "In my sleep, I see her tearing apart my friends and loved ones. Even Maggie wasn't spared. She...she got the worst of it, and then some."

"Aha, your newly receptive girlfriend? I heard some of the guys targeted you because of that." Councilman Carson said. The first few months that he was out of his coma, Maggie at first didn't like the idea of helping Gennai, or as he is known to the public eye, Leo "Leonidas" Loud, but during that time period from late October to January, she had come to admire him, and she figured out what that 'funny feeling' was: it was love...something that she took for granted, and never paid mind to up until Mid-December.

That, however cause a bizarre effect of other people getting jealous of Leo Loud, and Maggie...which she addressed with the end of her short sword. Not that she would actually use it in such a barbaric manner, but even so.

"Well, you should have seen her face though, when I confessed my feelings to Maggie..." Gennai responded. Both shudder at the image of Maggie, with pure rage etched on her face, believing that she was being fooled... "J-just wait a while, okay" she said in her blunt manner, as she left the scene afterwards. Luan saw the whole exchange from a hidden vantage point, and felt kinda bad for both of them, so her plan was set into motion, which was to get them close enough to start being a couple.

Carson continued, "Listen Gennai, no matter what happens, do not treat her as a replacement for what you lost. Move on from that pain, cause that's what Aida would have done in your place." the Councilman said seriously, as he finished his work and printed it out. "There we go! One official D.I.A.G. document, and a set of middle-school registry papers. You now have the last name of Loud, on Earth at least. Leonidas Loud, it fits, considering how well it sounds..." Gennai rebuffed in response, "Yes I am aware that I look like Lincoln's friend, kinda...but Leonidas?"

"Don't you know your Earth Studies? Leonidas led a group of 300 Spartans to protect their land. ('Yeah, I think history exaggerated a bit") And secondly, with a name like that...they won't want to mess with you. You took on Deflectress AND Captain Tartarus, which is more than any of us could have done!

"Speaking of which, I have something for you and Maggie to share." Carson opened a compartment in his desk and revealed two rings one red and one blue. "I confiscated Cobalt Blue and Onyx Red's power rings! I called those two in with the guise of promoting them...imagine their surprise when I gave them 2 months of detention! They may have better use for you guys, than those two!"

Soon after the battle and Gennai's hospitalization, Cobalt Blue and Onyx Red were arrested, and their power rings taken. One might say that karma payed them a visit after the Blue Earth Disaster. They did cause some damage to Royal Woods, mostly through defacing property, and menacing.

Carson handed them over to Gennai, which he then took and placed the rings in his pockets. "Now Gennai, hold those rings close to you, and when the time comes to use them, go ahead and do it! I'll be seeing you after your winter break. I have plans for your new friends, nothing bad though: just a test to make sure our faith in you wasn't misplaced." They had to delay the trip to Delphi Prime for a while until Gennai was well enough for travel, they weren't mad though.

"Fair enough, sir! I won't let you down! I'll tell them the good news!" Gennai said. He stood up, the left the office of the middle school he would eventually attend with Maggie and her twin brother Mannie after Winter Break. 3 days have passed since that meeting with the Councilman, and Gennai completely integrated with both his host families. It got a little heated when Maggie and Mannie's father got a little too exuberant while sparring with Gennai. It ended in a draw when the mom intervened. And she was livid!

Royal Woods in the meantime, changed for all that it endured for the past 6 months. On one front, the architecture of the city had changed thanks to Lisa and Leni's designs. Captain Tartarus was a bad guy, but he did have some sense of style and engineering. The old buildings were re-constructed with the scraps and sheer size of metal that was left behind during the Blue Earth Battle, as the media had dubbed the scene. Thus by the guidance of both Lisa and Leni Loud and the Delphinic Architects, the one who visited Earth, and the same ones who's generational blueprints made Royal Woods a bit better place to live in.

The new buildings were a bit taller than the old, but still kept that Contemporary feel with a bit of Delphi Prime style which consisted of new and old, past and present, Zeerust and Nano-age materials. As for the school system, the state government decided to include all the good and bad of U.S History, Delphinic Exploration, considering they were in a new world and system to explore, and Delphinic History. This, as well as improving the school buildings, computers, and lunches, (seriously, what kind of madman makes meatloaf that's sentient!?) made going there less sadistic, but still boring at times.

The D.I.A.G Delphi-Terran Alliance Building stood where the old clock tower used to be before it moved, but it took so much convincing from the Royal Woods council, and the people themselves, that a compromise was made: "Go ahead and build the tower, BUT make sure the clock tower has a place in your plans!" So they built it around the tower, encompassing it, and the floors afterwards, before raising, and putting said tower on the top of the D.T.A.B (Delphi Terran Alliance Building) Building, then stabilizing it.

At the Firefrost home, Maggie as usual, picked herself up from her bed and trudged to the bathroom. After a quick shower, and putting on her favorite purple motif outfit, with striped sleeves, a purple jumper and checkered dress, she looked at her phone. Her 'wallpaper' showed Mannie and Maggie, on their 12th birthday. 'Heh, a simpler time, with my bro.' Maggie thought. 'But enough talk, have at thee, Mondays!'

Her brother however, was kinda occupied with talking on his phone, already dressed in a lighter shade of purple with a red jumper tied to his middle, like his sister, midnight blue pants with checkered pockets, and a tone that implied banter despite his monotone voice. "Yes, I am sure you'll get Gennai in your class. He is an off-worlder after all, even though he looks like he could fit in with Earth."

Quiet, mumbling was heard on the other end, as it sounded like questioning did nothing to change his mood, much. "Heh, you think that will stop him? He took on Captain Tartarus, and lived...sort of, considering my sis did a number on our friend after that fact. Poor guy was in a coma for months before he woke up." More mumbling was heard, and it sounded shocked. "Well, she is very protective...look, I gotta go TH:QT, love ya." He hung up afterwards, the turned to Maggie, who had an incredulous look on her face.

"You managed to get that girl's number!? Her name sounds made up...and you can't pronounce it properly without laughing or cringing, or even breaking your tongue!" Maggie said, with that same look on her face. "What can I say sis? I'm a guy who likes simple yet elegant." Mannie said. "That said, I'm surprised that you put up with that guyfriend of yours for so long, even when we were un-grounded weeks ago."

Maggie did NOT like being reminded of what she had done to Gennai, let alone the revelation she wasn't told that she was un-grounded. It didn't help that he was suffering from nightmares two weeks onwards, after he awoke from that state. It wouldn't have been so bad, if it didn't happen for the remainder of the year, or two months by human reckoning, but at least Christmas wasn't so bad. ("Thank the 12 Souls of Delphi Prime that we replaced Frieza Day, it was a horrible holiday to celebrate!")

Even so, she was already feeling guilt from that time. Such reminders, like how he gritted his teeth every time he sat down of the couch, his arm still in a cast, his scars that still sting every time she helped him put on a shirt, it hurt her even more that she was the reason he was hurt worse after the fateful battle. But Gennai still forgave her, and that's what ate at her the most. But, it's what made her feel wanted more. Her watch beeped, as 7:30 A.M. signaled the start of the normal school day. But this day, was going to be far from normal, she felt.

Maggie will have to confront him later at school, or at the Louds. One way or another, Gennai was in for the talk of the century. And she wanted to break a few strips off, today. "Hey sis, we're gonna be late!" Maggie glared daggers at her twin, as she walked past him. "Have you considered she's 2 years older than you, Maxie?" she said as she was on her way out the door with blueberry toast in one hand, her phone in the other, and a frown that denoted more impatience than her usual frown.

"Did you have to ask? Yes TH:QT'S name is unpronouncable in any language, but she's quite well balanced. She fights like Iron Man, yet dresses like Latifah." Mannie smiled at the thought of sharing a pizza with the girl. "And she only _LOOKS_ to be older than me, or did you skip Biology class again?

"Oh, by the way, Leni was telling me to remind you to watch for Gennai, this time around. He's not in trouble but he seems more...collected when he's near you, but not ridiculously close, though. Though he did flinch after what he saw you did to those girls who hounded him! Hahah! I would have LOVED to see that." When Mannie mentioned that particular day, Maggie snapped and lunged at her brother, pinning him to the ground. If she wasn't already mad, that cinched it good. And if looks could kill at that moment, it would be in art form, like Dante's Divine Comedy, only this wasn't as comedic.

" ** _DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT LINCOLN WOULD HAVE DONE IF HE FOUND OUT THAT I LET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT THAT DAY, AFTER I SWORE TO HELP HIS BROTHER OUT!?"_** Maggie roared at her twin, who was stunned at her swing of moods. "Must be her 'off day', I presume?" Mannie thought.

" _He just got done recovering from his injuries, and I thought I'd send him a gift or two...what I found, was something I will never forget!" Her tears dripped from her face as she recalled that day._

 ** _(flashback Early November, 2017)_**

Maggie did not want to remember the day she found him in the alleyway, how his clothes were torn, his body bruised, his soul weeping. She recalled his explanation on how he was told to meet several girls in the alleyway, not knowing it was a trap, till it was too late to turn back. _'Gennai did not deserve this burden placed on him. Even after all that's happened, he still asked me if I was okay! He was trying to recover and they do this to him!?'_ She knew he was still in a fragile state, even though he was fresh out his coma. His injuries were healing, but the pain still lingered from time to time. Fortunately there were a few witnesses that saw the three girls who hurt him, but she needed to know how Gennai got cornered by them.

"What happened to you, man? You were already takin' on the world in style by the time we left the Louds home, and now...look at what's happened. I'm sorry I left you alone. I don't mean that personally, it's just...hard to keep you in our line of sight when you wander off. Remember you're relatively new to Earth, and one bad day could send you spiraling." Maggie complained, yet she tried to fix him up as best she could. He didn't look so bad from her point of view, but his mental state since that encounter, started to fray.

As Maggie spoke, Gennai was entranced. Being 15, he never had time to have a talk session, for one, the Delphinic Council always kept him on call. And two, the time he did spend with his team was comparatively little to none, even before the Tragic Exile, and the Blue Earth Disaster months afterward. "We're going to find the ones who did this, and bring them to justice, but first let's get you home, ok?"Maggie softly whispered into his ear.

"Thanks Maggie...I-I owe you one. Carson talked to me, and he extended an invitation to your family and the Louds. I pulled some strings, weeks after I got out of my coma." Maggie bristled at that particular memory. "Can I really be apologetic enough for what I did? Look, let's just get home, and we'll deal with the raging parentals later." Gennai replied softly, "Gladly, I need to have a clear mind to process what happened."

They were found later inside the Firefrost home that evening on the couch, Gennai with his arm wrapped lazily around Maggie's right shoulder and Maggie's hands and arms were hugging him closely, and with a small smile on her face no less! The Firefrost parents were grinning silently. The father was proud of his daughter, moving forward with the changes that happened within the home, and he wouldn't have it no other way.

The mom, even though she wished these moments would happen more, managed to snap a photo with her phone. "Aw, they look so tuckered out!" they both thought. Sadly, they were not aware what transpired until 3 days later. But they kept that photo near the already crowing collection of family times. Maggie smiled at the bittersweet memory, as Gennai eventually managed to be comfortable around both the Firefrosts and Louds. It showed, especially during the holidays of December. Maggie turned to the 4th wall and said, "Hey, let's leave that for the Christmas Special, okay?"

 _ **(end flashback)**_

"What the hell am I doing? Mannie, I'm sorry..." Maggie explained to her twin. "Look how far I was willing to go to forget all the bad I did to him, and look how that turned out."

"I know *ow* you did your best to find them, and you really raged at them. I've never heard you this angry since our 13th b-day party." Mannie said. "Lincoln didn't mean any harm by it, I know that now. And it took a near-death experience to realize something." Maggie stated, partly to herself.

"And what's that, sis?"

"That there are no absolutes between black and white, and sometimes, one kid can only do so much to please so many before being broken." Maggie finally said. As they finally dusted themselves off, and headed out the door, Maggie thought to herself: "I'll definitely tell him when I get on that ship to Delphi Prime..."

 _(later on, the same day)_

"Firefrost Twins, Maggie and Mannie..."

"Here, sir"

"Louds"

"Here" "Ready to lose again, bro!?"

"Can it Junior, or need I remind you that your superstitions caused us to nearly eat it out there in the softball field last year?"

"Sorry coach. H-hey Lincoln, lets tough you up so at least you don't get creamed in dodgeball..."

"Hey you, newbie! Gennai, is it? Since it's your first time, I want you to pick team captains...cause today, we are playing dodgeball."

Not everyone was excited, not even Maggie and Mannie, at least with those two, not on the outside.

The new coach was not having it today. It was bad enough he had to deal with lazy students, but dealing with someone who can't take a loss was like playing with an already lit gasoline tank, and dumping water on the flames. When he heard of that summer incident, he had an idea to teach some humility. Yes, the short-term problem was fixed, and Lincoln ended up being okay in the end, but sometimes an additional lesson must be learned.

He finished his roll call and said, "Today, you guys are in for a real special treat here. The engineers of Delphi Prime has generously installed anti-gravity currents inside our lovely gym. Today's lesson: Dodgeball, Omni-Directional Style!" He pressed a button on the wall, and suddenly, all the students were in a perpetual free-fall before long...

Turns out, Maggie and Mannie Firefrost enjoyed themselves all the while beaning the dodgeball players. Gennai actually smiled, as he threw his set of balls, more than what he was used to. Maybe this is what he needed, maybe this is what it felt like to be someone others can count on, without going it alone. Maybe-

 _"Gennai, help!"_

Anti-gravity had it's advantages and disadvantages, even is a enclosed space like gym class. Lynn Loud Jr. was actually having trouble adjusting to zero gravity, however she was determined not to let this limitation beat her! However, half the class had other plans. They ganged up on Lynn and Lincoln and pelted them with dodgeballs, but something was off. They were actually being hurt by said balls! "Are those even regulation, coach?" Mannie tried to ask, save for one of two things: being hit by a dodgeball really hurt, and coach Pachowski, the one who was supposed to show up, was hiding behind the door in slight fear. "I picked a bad day to leave it to the sub...I hope that newbie teen knows what he's up against!"

"Gennai, Maggie! Standoff Formation! Maggie, target the sharpshooters first, I'll take on the hard hitters! Gennai, you get Lynn and Lincoln out of their line of fire and regroup. Once that's done, we finish them with a ball-blitz assault. We only got one shot at this! There can be no room for error." Mannie relayed his plans to his twin sister and Gennai, who began the first phase.

Coach blew his whistle, and the plan began in earnest. Gennai moved to grab Lincoln first, since he was the most injured out of the rest of the class. "You okay, Great Link?" he asked. Lincoln responded, "I'll be upfront with you, Gennai...I've been better." Gennai signaled Maggie and Mannie to execute part 2 of the plan. Gennai turned to face Lincoln.

"Ok, once I grab your sister over here, we'll get to the floor and join Maggie. This will be a day long remembered. We will fight and we WILL WIN!" Lynn cheered, her confidence back up and running. "Now _**that's**_ the Gennai we missed!" Lynn said with excitement. She knew how bad Gennai was hurting on the inside, so it was reliving to see him, at least for now, normal again.

Halfway through the plan, Mannie Firefrost smiled. 'Looks like things are going well, and I hope we can figure out who messed with these dodgeballs in the first place." What he didn't know, was that someone was watching from a dark room. "Tying up the real coach, was the first step...How did Gennai even survive what we threw at him!?" He slams his desk, leaving a chip in the wood. "Time to ramp things up a notch."

The mysterious person pressed a button. "It's time, reveal yourself my servant...and wipe the floor with him." Meanwhile the suspicious looking coach, managed to sneak up behind Maggie's twin brother. "At last, I could not wait no more...time to put you down for a nap." Mannie was going to ask what the coach meant, but there was a problem.

If you've seen enough combat movies, sometimes one punch is all it takes to floor someone. And if you know what weak spots to hit, well you get a result like Mannie "Maxie" Firefrost experienced. His last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was this, 'Damn, something tells me that this is NOT our real P.E. teacher!' He then slumped slowly because of the anti-gravity, and was pushed aside. The coach smiled sinisterly, and shouted, " **Time for your final exam, and it's come early!** "

"Mannie!" That scream came from the other side of the now compromised gym...and oddly enough was Maggie Firefrost shouting her brother's name. She witnessed the coach punch her brother, so callously. In public at least, she showed little emotion, she had her pride after all. All of that changed when the Blue Earth Disaster occurred, and subsequently, her world view. Emos by default, see the universe as half-empty. Maggie Firefrost, is in a nicer word, complicated. Most humans were, even when facing disaster. This time, what she witnessed was the worst that could ever happen. Her family, thrown into a situation, where no one would come out unscathed, just like last time.

Her friends Lincoln and Lynn Jr. were already in danger, and it was going to get worse. Yes Lincoln bombed their 13th b-day party, but did he deserve to suffer for it? He did call Luan, one of his 10 sisters. 'No wonder he's always stressed, he has more baggage that I do on my worst days!' Maggie thought. But now wasn't the time for past regrets. She had a duty to her brother, her twin. "I don't care how angry you are, you don't treat your charges like target practice!" Maggie snarled at the mad PE teacher.

The psycho coach stared at her with wild eyes, and a creepy smile was plastered on his face. "Deflectress knows of your existance, girl...you will be useful to her little band."

Gennai was stunned. 'Deflectress was here!? On Earth!? It can't be!' He was also unnerved by the fact that they wanted Maggie and Mannie Firefrost, her especially. But why? A slap, followed by a thud, caused Gennai to look up.

"don't. You EVER, HURT _**HER, AGAAAAIIN!"**_

"W-way to go, Maxie! Now let's end this lesson with a bang!" Gennai said, as he slowly got up. Just moments ago, he witnessed Mannie Firefrost forcefully stood up from his injuries, and level the mad teacher with a punch. All the while, Lincoln and Lynn Jr watched, having recovered enough to stand up, and witness this feat.

"Ow! Sis, you okay!?" Mannie then checked on Maggie, who blinked slowly and sat up. Seeing the fallen form of the coach, she turned to Gennai. "What did I miss this time? Oh, hey Maxie...wait, who the f**k is that!?" "Hey, I'm trying to save your life here, cause Gennai got put out of action!" Maxie responded. "Not him, the psychopath that tried to make this the last class we ever took!" Maggie pointed out to the gym coach, who was now half-metal.

"Ahh, so you figured it out! I am Iron-Bone, a member of the Delphinic Fallen! Your real coach was locked in the storage room, HIDING! I'm aware most Earthers are wimps, but come on! I can't believe it, you didn't notice that he was gone this whole time!? Some world you landed on, Gennai! Why do you defend such selfish lifeforms!?"

Gennai responded, with conviction, and a mild concussion to boot. "Yes, some humans can be selfish, I learned this a while back before I came here, there was a world that was so divided, that even men and women killed one another, it was worse than ANYTHING that I went through in the past 6 months. But you, Iron-Bone, you assaulted several students, traumatized my classmates, and gave Maggie a shiner, street name: black eye.

"Personally, you're no better than the cold-hearted wasteland wannabes I've seen. Prepare to face the might of Delphi Prime-" Gennai froze, and fell to the ground, his body reacting violently to the pain in his head. 'No, I...I can't fade out now!' he thought wildly.

"Hehehe! Perhaps I will spare you some mercy...for now. But the next time we meet, your butt is MINE! Till we meet again, Delphinian!" Iron-Bone then shimmered and faded, in a teleport-like state before vanishing altogether.

' _Is he awake yet?' a voice said. 'He's going to be fine, he just got hurt bad, but he should be able to return home for now. Keep this ice pack on him, I'm sure that you'll help him when he recovers enough.'_

 _'I still can't believe that Gennai nearly got killed again! Our real coach is fine though, aside from being scared by a 7-foot metal guy.' Lynn Jr's voice cut through the intermittent silence as she spoke._

"W-where am I, this time?" Gennai asked in a tired voice. "Gennai/Space Bro!" Lincoln and Lynn said in unison, upon seeing him awake. "Hehe, glad to see you among the living again, Gennai," Mannie said. He looked no worse for wear, even with some bandages covering his wounds. "My sister's none too happy about you though, being injured again. It kinda...triggered an anger break. Honestly, I've never seen her react with such sorrow and rage before. Lincoln, you've seen Lori this mad before, right?" Mannie asked the white haired boy. "Yeah, and trust me, an angry Lori Loud does not end well for anyone!" Mannie cringed, and what he said next scared even Lynn Jr!

"Then I need not remind you that when a Firefrost gets angry, they are practically inconsolable until-"

 ** _"WHERE IS HE!?"_** A familiar yet distorted and deepened voice shouted with rage and fury. "P-please calm down! You're-" **_"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"_** Gennai the heard stomping, and the curtain drew back, revealing a very angry and very demonic form of Maggie Firefrost.

"I am sooo dead! Oh, *beep* me where the sun doesn't shine." Gennai thought as he studied her face, although he figured out quickly why, as she shoved her twin out of the way, and gave the already shaken Delphinian a stare that would cripple even the most stubborn of terrorists, dangerous animals, and anyone who incurred her wrath.

It was a war between enraged anger and agonizing sadness within Maggie, even as tears dotted her already emotionally compromised face. Slowly, but eventually, agonizing sadness won out, and she sheded tears, not like those cartoonish looking tears...but real sorrowful agonizing tears.

Eventually, her sobbing got louder and louder, till all she could do...is scream. Then, she forcibly hugged Gennai in an embrace so tightly, that she didn't want to let him go. Could you blame her though? Maggie Firefrost had been though a lot. She mistook an ally of the Louds for one of Captain Tartarus's goons for crying out loud! Not to mention the Blue Earth Disaster, not to mention the recent gym class, and the overwhelming guilt that threatened to suffocate her in the process. This, was the final push that broke her, and trust me, it takes alot to break someone. Lincoln and Lynn were shocked, in a nutshell. Mannie, well...his thoughts turned to one solution.

'There's only one way I can help them heal, it may be risky, but my sister needs this. If things go any further south...she could, end up dead.'

"Mr. Lincoln," Mannie asked. "It's just Lincoln, but you wanted me for something?" Lincoln responded. "I want you to contact only half of your family, I have a task for you and them, when they get here. And it's imperative that we keep your parents, and mine of course, and the rest of your family out of the loop until we are ready to tell them what happened here, okay?"

"Yes, Mannie. Sorry I called you that." Lincoln said "Does it really matter at this point? My sister and your friend are in a state that requires a ton of downtime. Gennai, you meed to contact that councilman of yours. We've decided to take up your offer to visit your homeworld." A small smile escaped to the corners of Mannie's mouth. Gennai responded thusly, "I'll make the arrangements...as soon as your sister stops gripping me so hard!"

"Please don't make it weird. We're already skirting the rating system in this world as it stands!" Mannie said with a wit normally reserved for a certain Loud. They both laughed, to ease the tension that filled the room.

"You guys encountered **_WHAT!"_** Lori Loud shouted, as she gripped the steering wheel, with the other four selected Loud siblings, the Firefrost Twins, and Gennai in the affectionately named, "Vanzilla". which sped down the local road. "And you two, you should have contacted me sooner! You know full well that things are more dangerous than they were when we fought off that Tartarus guy! Gennai, I'm not mad that you took on this 'Iron-Bone' guy without your AIDA thingy with you, but you should have gotten the others out first! When we get home, contact your Councilman Carson or something. He needs to know what happened here.

"Cause from what you told me, Maggie's freak-out almost ripped your guy's hearts out. Maggie, I am sorry that you had to encounter such a brute at school. Gennai was trying to help, and-" Lori was interrupted by Maggie's response. "I know...but it still haunts me. What Iron-Bone did, it was as if I had battered him myself." Maggie said, her throat raw from her sorrow. "Even worse when I-"

"Maggie, you weren't in your right mind when you were putting the hurt on Gennai, but you did make things up to him, right?" Lincoln asked. "I'm only 50% done doing so Lincoln, but I assure you, my resolve is more tempered than ever!" Maggie snarled, scaring Lincoln a bit.

"Gennai, tell me at least so everyone can hear this...what happened at that gym today?" Gennai then told Lori Loud everything, from the encounters at school to the ill-fated gym class, where the confrontation took place. Lori slowed down on the road a bit as she processed this information along with the few Louds who could keep this under wraps until they were ready to tell. "Wait, that guy was a Delphinian Fallen!?" Lynn Jr said, in shock as she heard what Gennai said.

"Yes. Before I was born, the Delphinic Fallen was a group that decimated Delphi Prime, my home. A year after I was born, they suddenly left. All traces of their involvement, removed. I wasn't privy to the details, as I was still newly born. But when I was old enough, my parents told me of 16 Delphinians who managed to tap into the primal half of the minds of Delphi Prime. These were dubbed the Dephinic Fallen. Approximately 5% of the population ended up causing damage that rivaled your Earth tragedies. Thousands died. Millions more relocated...and I came closer to death than I ever could here on your planet."

Lori's voice shook, as she asked the next question that was on everyone's minds as they finally pulled into the Loud House driveway: "How bad was the damage on your world?" Gennai responded with a curt reply, "Not only was the Delphinic Digital Codex stolen, but they were that close to causing mass genocide on any race that dared to challenge them."

"Well, this story got dark in a hurry! Hopefully, things turn out better than today!" Lincoln turned to the readers as he said this next: "Now we gotta deal with the ones Gennai calls the Delphinic Fallen! Tartarus and his fleet probably pales in comparison to what we'll face next! But we will be ready for what comes next!" As they all enter the infamous Loud House, one thing remains to be resolved.

"We will stand together as family, or perish together as fools!"

 **(word count before revision: 5,780)**

 **(Word count after revision: 5,977)**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** Revising chapters from the ground up, can be exhausting work! I will be working on getting you guys story updates, ASAP. Also I've decided to create a DLC Borderless Worlds extra storyline, to fill in the gaps in the story. Just point out what you need to have explained and I'll do my best to explain everything the best I can!

Okay, so now you're caught up readers...it's time to deliver a message. I've been editing this for over a year (1 year 6 months) and this arc is almost over!

Chapter 8 is coming soon! So hold on to your butts!


End file.
